


Твой ад всегда с тобой

by passionario



Series: Ἅδης [2]
Category: Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Demon Deals, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нельзя просто так взять и умереть, это один из тех трех слонов, на которых стоит их вселенная (злодеи любят зеленое, и верить Норману Осборну нельзя - два других). Нельзя просто так взять и страдать на диване. В конце концов, он улетел - но обещал вернуться!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после конца третьего тома "Новых Мстителей" (частичное ау; Стрендж не видел призрака Хеллшторма). Сомнительное согласие, мат, множественные упоминания инцеста. Сомнительно наличие сюжета, потому что это персональное ведро котят автора. 
> 
> А потрясающая [**anis-nissa**](http://anis-nissa.livejournal.com) сделала не менее потрясающие иллюстрации :3  
> [I](http://i.imgur.com/GYCZZKG.jpg), [II](http://i.imgur.com/t7spD4a.jpg)

  
Стефан понимал, что он не виноват в смерти Виктории, что это дело рук Даниэля Драмма, но все равно не мог перестать себя винить. Ему начало казаться, что злой рок преследует его, набирая обороты подобно снежному кому. Эта ответственность, которую никто на него не возлагал, кроме него самого, была подобна каменной глыбе, которую Сизиф был проклят вечно катить на гору.  
Появление Марии Хилл, ее попытка арестовать его, — все это словно запустило часовой механизм, которым было напряжение, сосредоточенное внутри Стренджа. Пружина лопнула с оглушительным хлопком, но этот звук потерялся в гуле телепорта.  
Он сказал Вонгу, что не может доверять никому. Он не обманул его, потому что Деймон не был кем-то. За это время он стал частью самого Стефана, той лучшей частью, в которую он верил. Потому что сейчас Стрендж не мог доверять даже себе; его тело, все еще ослабленное после вторжения Дормамму, могло попасть под контроль Драмма, как попали уже многие. Контролировать Деймона было невозможно; как можно управлять стихией? Конечно, мутанты могут и не такое, но первородный огонь из ада выжигал любую нечистую дрянь намертво.  
Дома было тихо, только телевизор бормотал новости. Деймон сидел, склонившись над книгами, и что-то читал при свете свечи. В темноте его волосы казались совсем темными, и только челка привычно рыжела в отблесках трепещущего пламени. Темный цвет плавно переходил в приглушенный огонь, и этот огонь грел изнутри. Стефан чуть улыбнулся, чувствуя, что становится легче дышать, что напряжение отпускает, а лопнувшая пружина снова цела.  
— Прости, что не предупредил, что возвращаюсь, — на ходу начал говорить Стефан, приближаясь. Далекий отзвук тревоги кольнул сердце; что-то было не так, словно мир уподобился кино, когда перед чем-то важным все стихает. Голос диктора в телевизоре словно стал громче, а Деймон все еще не проронил ни слова.  
— Вижу, ты уже в курсе? — осторожно спросил Стефан.  
Он подошел вплотную к Деймону и тронул его за плечо, наклоняясь к нему. Ответом Стефану стал оскал мертвеца и выжженные провалы глаз. Рациональная часть сознания фиксировала поступающие данные: смерть наступила не менее шести часов назад, скорее всего, это была магическая атака, наверное, тоже Даниэль Драмм. Но это все было где-то в стороне, за глухой стеной. То чувство, которое охватило Стренджа, нельзя было назвать горем или несчастьем. Вспыхнувшая внутри острая боль разлилась по телу, сковала и не давала отпустить плечо Деймона. Стефан беспомощно смотрел в искаженное в немом крике лицо, на затвердевшие морщинки в уголках глаз, и не мог объяснить сам себе, что Деймона нет. Что он мертв. Он видел тело, но не мог поверить в то, что видит, потому что не хотел.  
В один момент он осознал причину срыва Алой Ведьмы, причину, по которой она устроила Дом М, повлекший за собой почти тотальное уничтожение мутантов.  
— Доктор Стрендж, вы... — раздались сзади резкие голоса. Стефану не было интересно, как солдаты ЩИТа так быстро нашли его. Ему вообще перестало быть интересно абсолютно все.  
Камень, олицетворявший его ответственность, вновь скатился к подножию горы. Стефан словно видел его перед собой: последнее дело, которое нужно довести до конца, и тогда можно разрешить себе... Он не понимал, что именно, потому что внутри все застыло. Стефан не хотел ничего, но он был должен совершить еще одно доброе дело.  
Наверное, это можно было бы назвать местью. В конце концов, Стрендж же был Мстителем. 

Во время битвы Стефан действовал с той холодной рассудочностью, которая присуща истинному безразличию к собственной судьбе. Его не интересовало, что будет потом; важным было лишь сейчас. Стефан видел свою цель и просто шел к ней. Когда-то давно один из учеников Учителя, постоянно веселый парень откуда-то из Франции, обмолвился, что для воина важнее всего высокое вдохновение битвы. Он был скорее бойцом, чем магом, и тогда Стефан не мог разделить и понять его слова, но сейчас они пришли на ум сами.  
Словно кто-то другой вел его; Стефану хотелось думать, что вести его мог Деймон, но это было второстепенно.  
Когда Даниэль Драмм пал, когда все собрались вокруг, и появился Учитель, Стефан понял, что это был именно он; великая сила вела его через эту битву, и великая сила вновь окутала его вместе с плащом.  
Поздравления сыпались отовсюду, но Стефан не мог на них ответить; разум и сердце не могли найти единения, потому что рациональная часть сознания Стефана понимала, что сейчас он и правда единственный возможный кандидат, но его сердце... оно просто перекачивало кровь. Все живые эмоции покинули его. Это и отдаленно не было похоже на то, как он отстранялся от мира, будучи Верховным Магом. В те времена чувства были за тонкой, но прозрачной стеной — ими нельзя было руководствоваться, но они служили моральными ориентирами. Теперь внутри поселилась пустота, и в глубине не было зарождающегося света, как в древних мифах, за которыми пряталась правда о мире.  
«Ты же все понимаешь, мой мальчик, и я принимаю твой укор», — прозвучало в мыслях Стефана, прежде чем Учитель скрылся в ином мире. На этот раз — все-таки навсегда.

Появление Тони сыграло ему на руку — в поднявшейся суматохе Стефан сплел заклинание и телепортировался обратно в Новый Орлеан. Квартира тоже перестала казаться ему живой. Странно, пронеслось в голове у Стефана, Деймон был наполовину демоном, но все, к чему он прикасался, наполнялось жизнью.  
Стрендж долго стоял в коридоре, не решаясь зайти в комнату и увидеть то, чем теперь стал Деймон. Слово «труп» не вязалось с ним, потому что это не было мертвым телом. То, во что обратила Деймона сила Даниэля Драмма, было пустой оболочкой. Он не убил его — выжег душу. Глубоко вздохнув, Стефан вошел в комнату. По мановению его руки, стол и стул исчезли, оставляя тело висеть в пустоте. Приблизиться к нему было тяжело, но Стефан заставил себя подойти, положить руку на плечо и телепортироваться еще раз.  
Они — это все еще были они, просто теперь Деймон обратился в память, которую Стефан носил внутри себя, — оказались на краю вулкана. Жаркая солнечная Италия, один из жителей которой создал «Божественную Комедию», — такое место было воистину достойно стать местом упокоения тела Деймона. Мысль о том, чтобы похоронить демона, была абсурдной, но Стефану отчаянно хотелось сделать это. Наверное, после гибели Даниэля Драмма, это осталось его единственным желанием.  
Под взглядом Стефана тело Деймона начало медленно опускаться в жерло вулкана. Кажется, Стефан забыл, как дышать и моргать, обратившись в статую; он до боли в глазах всматривался в такие знакомые черты. Когда плащ Деймона коснулся лавы, огонь охватил все тело, и через мгновение все было кончено. Пламя, столь любившее Деймона при жизни, осталось благосклонно к нему и в посмертии.  
Стефан упал на колени и закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось заплакать, но он не мог; сухой воздух жег ему лицо, и хотелось верить, что слезы просто испаряются от жара вулкана прежде, чем успевают скатиться по щекам.

 

Дни проходили мимо Стефана; он удалился вСвятая Святых, где никто не мог помешать ему погружаться в себя. Верный Вонг был молчалив и ни о чем не спрашивал, лишь обронил, когда Стефан появился в подземельях:  
— Время не вылечит вас, господин. Но не закрывайте свое сердце только потому, что вам кажется, будто огонь уничтожил его. Оно все еще бьется.  
Стрендж ничего ему не ответил. Он медитировал сутки напролет, почти слившись сознанием с вратами. Демоны, еще недавно радостно отмечавшие его отсутствие, выли от ненависти, чуя столь знакомую силу, которая почти век удерживала их в узде, не давая насытить жажду крови. Они так радовались, когда Стефан покинул святилище, и они плясали, когда доктор Вуду, неопытный и не такой сильный духом, как Стефан, занял его место. Но теперь железная воля доктора Стренджа вновь сковала их, и в этот раз его сила была чиста от любых сомнений. Всего себя Стефан вкладывал в служение свему долу.  
Стефан не знал этого, но так, в забытье, прошло полтора месяца. А потом пришел Локи.  
Он был как стихийное бедствие, напоминая этим Деймона: ему нельзя было сопротивляться, потому что он сметал все на своем пути. Локи разрушил стену отчуждения, которую построил вокруг себя Стефан, он принес в его существование жизнь. Этот невозможный ребенок просто подошел, неловко обнял Стренджа тонкими руками и уткнулся лбом ему куда-то в район под мышки. Вонг стоял в темноте и улыбался.  
— Я скучаю по нему, доктор, — пробормотал Локи, сжимая ткань рукава Стефана.  
— Я знаю, — глухо уронил тот.  
— Я скучаю и по вам, — Локи запрокинул голову и улыбнулся. Стефан невольно улыбнулся ему в ответ и неловко потрепал по волосам. — Доктор Стрендж, не станет лучше, если вы будете здесь совсем один.  
— Я не один.  
— Да ладно. Вы один здесь молча страдаете, но вы не единственный, кто... кому он был дорог.  
Почти машинально Стефан отметил, что Локи не называет Деймона по имени. Наверное, он делал это бессознательно, но… 

Стефан вернулся в Нью-Йорк, сдавшись на уговоры Локи. Он думал, что пробудет там недолго, но любое временное понятие имеет склонность становиться постоянным. К нему начали приходить люди. Стефан не знал, как они все узнали. Все они просто возникали рядом, что-то говорили, он механически отвечал. Не хотелось ничего, только закрыться в своей глухой тоске, отстрадать необходимое, чтобы потом собрать себя из осколков и жить дальше. Но вежливость требовала отвечать, и Стефан оставался в городе уже второй месяц.  
Локи приходил к нему чаще всего. Мальчишка сидел рядом и, когда думал, что Стефан не видит, старательно смаргивал слезы. Стренджу казалось, что он плачет и за него тоже, и от этого становилось неожиданно легче.  
Мальчишка был до странности привязан к Деймону, Стефан подозревал, что причина не столько в том, что Хеллштром помогал ему когда-то, сколько в извечном принципе «мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили». Локи спас их тогда, он часто появлялся у них, и Деймон играл с ним в старшего брата: водил на аттракционы и есть мороженое, а потом Локи восторженно показывал всем подряд фотографии на смартфоне, на обратной стороне которого из-под дурацкой наклейки выглядывал логотип компании Старка.  
— Он же не мог умереть, правда? — тихо спросил однажды Локи. — Он же не был человеком. Деймон, он же ну, демон.  
— Только наполовину, — сухо ответил Стефан.  
— А если, — Локи наморщил лоб, беззвучно шевеля губами. Если честно, Стефану было все равно до его идей; он существовал как черная дыра посреди космоса, действительность просто протекала сквозь него, но не заботила его совершенно, — если позвать Алую Ведьму? Она же вернулась. Она…  
— Я не буду просить Ванду о таком, — отрезал Стефан.  
Я уже просил, проскулил внутренний голос; это было несколько дней назад. Стефан не помнил, как ему в голову пришла эта идея; он помнил, как сплел заклинание поиска и как телепортировался к Ванде. Как Пьетро чуть не свернул ему шею, не разобравшись сперва, что происходит; его ненормальная привязанность к сестре и стремление ее опекать раньше казались Стефану чрезмерными и немного паталогическими, но теперь ему было стыдно за эти мысли. Он знал их историю, но просто знать и понимать — разные вещи.  
Ванда сидела в кресле, подобрав под себя ноги, и смотрела новости.  
— Добрый вечер, Стефан. Какими судьбами?  
Ее улыбка светилась теплотой и лаской. Ванда вообще была очень домашней. Порой Стефану казалось странным ее бурное участие в судьбе мира. Но, если подумать как следует, как раз в этом не было ничего удивительного: настоящая цыганская женщина, Ванда Максимова защищала свою семью до последнего, чтобы потом вернуться в свой дом и спокойно жить дальше.  
— Добрый день, — Стефан сел в соседнее кресло. — Печальными, — он повел плечами, словно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя навалившуюся усталость.  
— У тебя что-то случилось? — Браслеты на ногах и руках Ванды мелодично звякнули, когда она наклонилась к нему чуть ближе. Где-то сзади Пьетро сердито хлопнул дверью, оставляя их наедине. Стефан подумал, что он уже знает. Знает, что случилось, и догадывается, о чем хочет поговорить доктор Стрендж с Алой Ведьмой.  
Стефан заговорил, осторожно подбирая слова:  
— Я потерял одного человека недавно.  
— Сочувствую, — Ванда осторожно взяла его руку и сжала. Ее ладони были теплыми, а от самой Ванды пахло сухой травой и жасмином.  
— Ты управляешь вероятностями. Случайностями этого мира.  
Стефану было стыдно за то, что он говорит, за то, о чем просит, потому что это было в очередной раз нарушением всего, чему его учили. Он слишком отпустил себя, перестав нести бремя Верховного Мага, и вновь став им, он не успел взять себя в руки, потому что все произошло так быстро. Он стал слишком слаб, и то, что ему не приходилось нести ответственность за мир какое-то время, было слабым оправданием. В первую очередь, Стефан подводил сам себя, свою веру.  
— Он был тебе очень дорог? — тихо спросила Ванда, сильнее сжимая его руки. — Стефан, неужели ты впустил кого-то в свое сердце так глубоко?  
— Да, — отрешенно кивнул Стрендж. — И это оказалось...  
— Я знаю. Стефан, помнишь, я однажды сошла с ума, — мягко перебила его Ванда. — Не тебе говорить мне о горечи утраты.  
Вокруг их переплетенных рук разлилось мягкое розоватое свечение. Сила Ванды не была похожа на ту магию, которую знал Стефан. Ей были чужды сложная система заклинаний, бесконечное множество ограничений и постоянная дисциплина. Сила Ванды была естественной как природа, как тихий ручеек посреди леса. Но, как и любой ручей, она могла стать рекой, которая впадает в океан, — и таким образом стать и самим океаном.  
— Я не могу воскресить человека, который не мертв, Стефан, даже если бы его время еще и не пришло.  
Ванда отняла руки и закуталась в шаль, свисавшую с ручки ее кресла.  
Стефану показалось, что ее слова разрезали его пополам, вытащили наружу все, что нашлось и кинули в кипящее масло. Он горел заживо, перед его глазами стояла смутная фигура Деймона; паршивец смеялся, в его волосах танцевали языки пламени, и он насмешливо улыбался, словно говоря «Старик, да ты ебанулся». Его голос так отчетливо прозвучал в ушах Стефана, что тот вздрогнул.  
— Ты уверена? — заставил себя спросить Стефан.  
— Я не могу воскресить того, что не умер, — повторила Ванда. — Но и найти его среди живых я тоже не могу. Прости, что ничем не помогла тебе.  
— Ты помогла, — возразил Стефан. На этот раз он сам взял руку Ванды и осторожно поцеловал.  
Впервые за несколько дней Стефану не было больно делать вдох. Воздух внезапно оказался вкусным, и дышать было так легко, как будто он стоял посреди летнего луга после грозы.  
— Оставайся на ужин, — предложила Ванда. — Пьетро принесет что-нибудь из китайской кухни. Думаю, он вернется буквально через пару минут, — она засмеялась и выбралась из кресла.  
Он остался тогда на ужин. А спустя несколько ужинов Ванда просто предложила ему не уходить, и желание согласиться не было искушением, которое надо преодолевать. Упав внутрь и согрев замерзшее нутро Стефана, ее слова стали лекарством.  
— А где он будет спать? — раздраженно спросил Пьетро. — У нас только две комнаты, сестренка.  
— На диване, — безмятежно улыбнулась Ванда.  
— Но это мой диван, — опешил Пьетро. Он выглядел таким возмущенным и одновременно расстроенным, что Стефан с трудом подавил смешок. Болезненная гордость Пьетро выставила бы его вон из квартиры в два счета.  
А Ванда засмеялась, слетела с кресла и обняла брата.  
Жизнь в их доме на удивление быстро стала простой и обыденной. Стефан редко выходил из квартиры, разве что до магазина и иногда гулял по окрестным скверам, никогда не выбираясь в центр Нью-Йорка. Он не появлялся в особняке Мстителей, не реагировал на попытки завести с ним разговор о возвращении к ним, и очень скоро все перестали пытаться. Его место волшебника там заняла Ванда, но она никогда не поднимала эту тему.

Вернувшись однажды вечером с одной из своих коротких прогулок, Стефан обнаружил, что дома никого нет. В квартире царила неестественная тишина, и предчувствие чего-то важного неотступно преследовало Стефана, пока он методично раскладывал покупки в холодильнике. Когда он вошел в комнату, которую уже привык считать своей, то окно было распахнуто настежь. Шторы на окнах взметнулись под внезапным порывом ветра, и среди тяжелой ткани Стефан увидел силуэт.  
Клиа сидела на диване, сцепив руки на коленях, и ее белые волосы сияли в свете заходящего солнца.  
— Добрый вечер, Стефан, — ее голос, тихий и исполненный величия, прозвенел колокольчиками, разрывая тишину.  
— Добрый, — он замер в дверях, не решаясь сделать шаг вперед. Она сама встала и подошла, крепко обняла, прижимаясь щекой к плечу.  
— Прости, что я так долго.  
Стефан нерешительно обнял ее в ответ, чувствуя, как по его щекам начинают течь слезы. Он не плакал, когда нашел тело Деймона, не плакал все эти долгие недели, но появления Клиа сломало что-то внутри. Она была и оставалась одним из самых дорогих и важных ему людей, и теперь он просто плакал, прижимая ее к себе.  
— Все будет хорошо, Стефан, — прошептала Клиа. — У тебя есть все время, что тебе нужно, Стефан.  
Она увлекла его за собой на диван и взяла за руки. Стефан смотрел в ее такое знакомое лицо, белые кудряшки, фиолетовые неземные глаза, и думал, как так повернулось, что именно дети Дормамму, его злейшего врага, оказались его возлюбленными. И Клиа, и Деймон... Это была какая-то злая ирония судьбы. Словно мир раз за разом проверял его на прочность, и сейчас Стефан не был уверен, что достаточно сильный, чтобы вынести это.  
— Учитель верил в тебя, любовь моя, — Клиа протянула руку и поправила Стефану упавшие на лоб волосы. — Я верю в тебя. У тебя есть все время, что потребуется, чтобы излечиться.  
— Я не уверен... — начал было Стефан, но голос подвел его. Он не мог сказать это вслух; сказать это Клиа.  
— Я уверена. Ты — Стефан Стрендж, человек, которого я полюбила очень давно. Тот человек был сильным и смелым, и за прошедшие годы ничуть не изменился. Твой выбор всегда был правильным. Мир должен иногда и отдавать тоже, не только брать у тебя. Ты потерял уже достаточно.  
— Ванда сказала, что он не мертв, — отрешенно заметил Стефан.  
— И она была права. Мы создания иного измерения, любимый. Разрушена связь Деймона с этим миром, но не разрушена с тобой. Смерть не в силах забрать принца Ада, даже Дормамму не может влиять на таком уровне. В нашем мире так просто никто не умирает, помнишь?  
Ее слова звучали эхом всего того, что уже многие говорили Стефану; но прежде это были слова, произнесенные в утешение, а Клиа говорила с верой, которая проникала внутрь, разрушая то оцепенение, которое сковало Стефана.  
— Живи дальше. Он не мертв — так и ты не будь мертвым, — Клиа поцеловала его в лоб, а в следующий момент ее уже не было рядом.

— Добрый вечер, доктор, — еще из коридора крикнул Билли.  
Стефан чуть усмехнулся; ему нравились дети Ванды, хотя, строго говоря, Билли и Томми ими не были. Томми приходил много реже брата, но Стефан видел, что его привязанность более глубокая, просто мальчик, как и любой нормальный подросток, стеснялся ее показывать. В этом тоже проявлялась его схожесть с Пьетро, и не только потому, что внешне он походил на него, как две капли воды, но и даже по мимике, жестам. Они впервые встретились не так давно, но Стефан был уверен, что все это было с Томасом всю жизнь.  
Билли называл Ванду по имени, и Томми тоже говорил так, когда приходил с ним. Но если он был один, то звал ее мамой, и Стефан видел, как она расцветает в такие моменты.  
— Добрый, — поздоровался Стефан, когда Билли зашел в комнату.  
— Добрый вечер, доктор Стрендж, — немного смущенно раздался из-за спины Билли голос Тедди Альтмана.  
Стефан усмехнулся про себя — современный мир, сын Алой Ведьмы встречается с наследником империи скруллов и крии. Пьетро на пару с Томми не переставали отпускать шутки про то, как Тедди пойдет просить благословение у Магнето, за что неизменно получали по шее от Билли. Вообще, то, как вели себя Билли и Томми, очень напоминало Стефану Ванду и Пьетро. Конечно, тот факт, что Ванда сама создала их, не был для него секретом, но в этом ощущалось что-то... не очень здоровое. Хотя кем был он, чтобы судить ее?  
Квартира, вполне просторная для троих, для шестерых оказалась слишком тесной. Примчался Томми, и они вдвоем с Пьетро сновали по квартире с такой скоростью, что в итоге разбили вазу с желыми хризантемами, которые ей накануне подарил Стефан. Вечер был одновременно и очень долгим, и закончился слишком быстро.  
— Спасибо тебе, — произнес Стефан, когда Ванда присела на подлокотник дивана. С кухни раздавались шум льющейся воды и голоса, то и дело переходившие в смех. Билли и Тедди вызвались помыть посуду, а Томми и Пьетро старательно им мешали.  
— Думаю, они просто не хотят, чтобы Билли с Тедди сделали что-нибудь, — Ванда усмехнулась, — что опорочит честь моей кухни. Не за что, — добавила она.  
— У тебя замечательная семья.  
— О, да, — насмешливо приподняла бровь Ванда. — Мой отец — Магнето, мировой мутант-террорист, отец моего мужа-андроида был Ультроном, а создал его Хэнк Пим. Я ничего не имею против Пима, знаешь, я очень любила Джанет, но сейчас Пим стал странным. Поверь, я знаю об этом все, и он странный.  
— У тебя есть семья, Ванда, а это уже здорово.  
Она молчала какое-то время, расправляя складки на подоле платья. Заправила прядь волос за ухо, прислушиваясь к голосам с кухни. Томми и Пьетро возмущенно кричали что-то, перебивая друг друга, и Стефан предположил, что Билли и Тедди все-таки похитили невинность кухни, столь дорогую Пьетро.  
— Чем ты пожертвовал, Стефан? — спросила, наконец, Ванда.  
Он не рассказывал этого никому; только Вонг иКлиа знали правду, но они были в Святая Святых, их учил еще Старейший, и они знали цену до того, как о ней узнал сам Стефан.  
— Чтобы быть Верховным магом, человеком, сохраняющим баланс во вселенной, само твое существование изымается из реальности. Моя семья осталась, но все, что должно было случиться из-за моего присутствия, не совершилось. Я не спас сестру, и она осталась калекой. Мои родители не смогли этого вынести, они постоянно ссорились и в итоге развелись. Все оказались несчастны, потому что я выбрал мир вместо них.  
— Стефан... — прошептала Ванда. — Я не знаю, что сказать. Я... ну, ты знаешь. Дом М. Я сделала это из-за Пьетро, — она опустила глаза. Стефан сжал ее руку. — Из-за того, что я больше не могла выносить реальность, в которой мы жили. Это трусость, я знаю, но там мы были счастливы. Никому не было до меня дела, но моя семья была рядом. Мои дети были реальны, и никто не пытался их отнять. Мои и Пьетро, — она опустила голову, волосы закрыли ее лицо. — Он не знает об этом, но...  
— Я не сужу тебя, Ванда.  
Они не зажигали в комнате свет, и ее освещали лишь лучи заходящего солнца. Было очень уютно сидеть так, когда с кухни все еще раздавался смех, громкие крики Томми «Нет, Билли, перестань! Тедди! Тедди, перестань покатать ему!».  
— Эй, они собираются уходить, — в комнату заглянул Пьетро. На его лицо набежала тень, когда он увидел, как сидят Стефан и Ванда, но он ничего не сказал.  
— Да, сейчас, — кивнула Ванда и сорвалась с места.  
Стефан поднялся и вышел вслед за ней в коридор. Мальчики создавали невозможную суету; они же могли просто телепортироваться домой, мелькнула мысль у Стефана, но предпочитали ездить на метро через весь города, чтобы встретиться с ними. Стефан знал, что несколько месяцев Билли провел в депрессии, заперевшись в своей комнате и почти не разговаривая. Возможно, он все еще был подавлен и поэтому старался не использовать свою силу; Томми как-то обронил, что Билли вообще поклялся не использовать ее. Первая потеря товарища оказала на него слишком сильное влияние, и даже в этом он был похож на Ванду. Их невозможно было не сравнивать, но Стефан старался избегать этого, ведь очень во многом они разнились. Само по себе существование Билли и Томми было уникальным; их не существовало еще несколько лет назад, но после того, как Ванда сошла с ума, после того, как ее сила вырвалась из-под контроля, она изменила прошлое, чтобы они появились в настоящем. Это было чудом.  
Когда гости ушли, Стефан понял, что вместе с ними ушел и Пьетро.  
— Он понимает все куда быстрее меня. Возможно, потому что скорость его мышления слишком высока, но очень часто слишком поверхностна, — Ванда вздохнула.  
— О чем ты?  
Она засмеялась и, сняв с крючка шаль, закуталась в нее.  
— Знаешь, после всего этого, ну в смысле, после того, как мои дети меня нашли, Клинт позвал меня на свидание. Дружеское. Оно и правда было дружеским, — Ванда снова засмеялась. У нее был очень красивый смех, тяжелый, но как тяжесть теплого одеяла зимой.  
Стефан, заслушавшись, упустил тот момент, когда она оказалась рядом. Когда ее руки обвили его шею, а ее мягкие губы коснулись его. Он сам не понял, в какой момент поддался ее мягкому давлению, и обнял в ответ, прижимая к себе.  
Наверное, больше всего Стефана удивляло в Ванде то, что она после стольких неудач в любви всё ещё охотно дарит свою любовь и тепло. Они шли у нее откуда-то изнутри, и Стефану на ум приходили языческие богини домашнего очага. Впрочем, будучи воплощением магической энергии Земли, Ванда и правда могла быть еще и воплощением какого-нибудь древнего божества.  
Он старался об это не думать. Зарываясь лицом в мягкие каштановые волосы, Стефан слышал шорох опавших осенних листьев, слышал песни и звучание маленького бубна у костра.  
Ванда была цыганкой; может, дело было в этом. Но Стефан был благодарен ей за ту любовь, которой она согрела его сердце, не позволяя вновь закрыться в своем отчаянии. Он не чувствовал вины перед Деймоном; чувствовать вину за это казалось ему неправильным.  
Неправильным было бы сдаться.  
Он заснул, чувствуя тепло тела прижавшейся к нему Ванды. Она была совсем иной, чем Клиа. Любовь той была возвышенной и чистой, как горный ручей. Они не так часто бывали близки физически, потому что то духовное единение, которое связывало их, не нуждалось в чем-либо еще. А Деймон... По сравнению с ним Ванда чувствовалась свечой , в то время как Деймон был огненным штормом.

 

Под утро вернулся мокрый и взъерошенный Пьетро; он смотрел волком, и Стефан молча ушел в гостиную на диван. Закрывая за собой дверь, он слышал, как Ванда сонно что-то спрашивает у брата, а тот отвечает, стараясь говорить шепотом, но его голос все равно прыгал, как кардиограмма.  
Засыпая второй раз за ночь, Стефан слышал, как Пьетро говорил, что убьет любого, кто причинит ей боль.  
Утром ничего не изменилось, но теперь Стефан чувствовал тонкую нить, которая связывает его с Вандой. Возможно, если бы здесь была Сатана, то она бы прямо в лоб сказала все, что есть, но ее не было. Он не видел ее уже несколько месяцев, последний раз она появлялась еще за несколько недель до смерти Деймона. Он не сомневался, что она знает о случившемся, но каждый переживает свое горе сам. Если бы Стефану сказали, что она убила несколько сотен смертных, он бы не удивился; он бы даже не осудил ее, потому что там, где предполагалось зародиться осуждению, была пустота. Как он может быть Верховным магом, если готов простить демонице убийства людей лишь потому, что ее брат в какой-то момент стал для него важнее, чем мир.  
Раньше Стефан не смог бы принять все это так просто, но теперь все было иначе.  
Локи, который ничуть не смущался телепортироваться сразу на кухню к Ванде, что неизменно приводило к тому, что Пьетро гонял его пинками по квартире в стремлении надрать уши, через несколько недель задумчиво сказал:  
— А вы не хотели покидать Святая Святых, доктор. Посмотрите в зеркало.  
Стефан не увидел в нем ничего нового. Кэрол, зашедшая в гости сразу ко всем, столь долго и пристально рассматривала Стефана, что Ванда не удержалась и захихикала.  
— Клинт говорил, что ты хандришь, страдаешь и вообще скоро сунешь голову в петлю.  
— Это же Клинт, — безмятежно возразила Ванда. — Хорошо, что ты зашла, — добавила она потом и обняла Кэрол.  
Та пробыла у них недолго. Она не говорила ничего о Мстителях, но рассказывала истории про то, как Люк и Джессика осваиваются на новом месте, как к Дженнифер в баре пытались приставать пьяные ирландцы и в итоге ей пришлось саму себя защищать в суде, как Питер чуть не отдал в печать совсем не ту пленку, которую должен был, и как потом изворачивался, пытаясь забрать ее обратно.  
— Доктор... — неуверенно начала Кэрол было, когда они прощались в коридоре. Было странно слышать сомнение в ее голосе; оно не отражалось на лице, в глазах, но это не походило на игру. Кэрол Денверс была хорошим командиром.  
— Не надо, — мягко перебил ее Стефан. — Это бесполезно. Я просто не могу. Я отдал все долги. Я больше не могу, Кэрол.  
— Вам не «очень жаль», — усмехнулась Кэрол в ответ. — Я понимаю.  
Ее рукопожатию позавидовал бы любой мужчина, но прикосновение этой сильной ладони было словно еще одна ступень из той пропасти, в которую спустился Стефан. Он все еще не видел солнца, но больше и не чувствовал затхлого воздуха подземелий.

Странным образом жизнь у Ванды походила на то время, когда Деймон выхаживал его у себя дома после плена у Дума. До того, как они стали спать вместе; Стефану приходил на ум куриный бульон, который варил ему Деймон. Он был готов поклясться, что больше никому в мире Деймон в принципе не был готов готовить.  
Ванде же готовить нравилось. Ей нравилось делать что-то руками, и даже самые обыденные продукты она могла приготовить так, что их невозможно было опознать.  
— Табор постоянно переезжает с места не место, Стефан, не так много продуктов можно возить за собой без риска получить что-то испорченное через пару дней. А кое-кто был очень привередливым, — пожала плечами Ванда, когда однажды Стефан спросил ее об этом.  
— Хэй! — надулся Пьетро, за что тут же получил ложкой по лбу; ложка была вытащена из миски с тестом для блинчиков, и теперь оно собиралось в складки между возмущенно сведенных бровей.  
Пьетро отобрал у сестры ложку и облизал. Стефан прятал улыбку за газетой, и ему очень хотелось сказать им, какие они прекрасные. Как он к ним привязался, но Пьетро убил бы его за такое, а Ванда читала это в его глазах.  
Пьетро позволил себе высказать свою позицию только один раз, но больше и не надо было. По сути, он вообще мог этого не делать, но требовать подобного было бы уже слишком. Пьетро был из тех людей, которым необходимо выражать свои эмоции вербально, иначе он не умел. Только с Вандой он мог молчать, выражая все простым прикосновением к плечу или запястью, хотя чаще все равно проговаривая вслух то, что он думал и чувствовал.  
Стояла теплая осень, и Ванда часто уходила гулять. Ей шло это время года, она сливалась с яркими листьями, опадающими с деревьев. Пьетро появился внезапно, когда Стефан шел на кухню заварить себе чай. Не было ничего удивительного в том, как он влетел вместе со сквозняком, как Стефан обнаружил себя зажатым в угол, а напротив холодной злостью сверкали голубые глаза Пьетро.  
— Я бы с радостью свернул вам шею, доктор, — прошипел Пьетро. — Но это ее расстроит. Но если вы ее обидите, если...  
— Пьетро, я знаю, — устало ответил Стефан.  
— Если я пойму, что вы просто используете ее, я сверну вам шею, — буркнул Пьетро, делая шаг назад.  
Любовь, которую он испытывал к Ванде, выходила за пределы самого этого понятия. Его чувства походили на то, как Стефан воспринимал Деймона; Ванда была его частью, жизненно необходимой составляющей. Это не было зависимостью, это было воздухом, которым он дышал. Ванда считалась пропавшей несколько лет; Стефан подумал, что Пьетро может считать его слабаком. Ведь сам он справился, а они с Вандой были вместе с рождения. Стефан провел с Деймоном чуть больше года; с другой стороны, разве время имеет значение, если заканчивается кислород?  
— Договорились, — просто ответил Стефан, и больше они не возвращались к этому.

Ванда сама приходила к Стефану, и далеко не всегда это заканчивалось занятиями любовью. Иногда она просто забиралась на диван и прижималась к нему боком, рассказывая, что видела сегодня. Ее описания походили на волшебные сказки, и слушать их было истинным наслаждением. Стефану нравились подобные проявления близости, в них было что-то спокойное. Стефану вспоминались те несколько вечеров, когда Локи оставался у них с Деймоном и в итоге засыпал между ними на диване, прислонившись щекой к руке Деймона. Тому действительно нравилось возиться с мальчишкой; он однажды рассказал, что когда они были с Пэтси, то ему хотелось детей, но она не была к этому готова. «А я, блядь, что, был?», — его волосы ярко вспыхнули, и Деймон зло захлопнул дверцу холодильника. «К этому вообще разве можно быть готовым, особенно если такая дерьмовая наследственность, как у меня! Но нет, мы хотели спасать мир. Мир, блядь, нахрен мне сдался этот мир, Стеф, мне нужен мой собственный, чужой меня не волнует».  
— Знаешь, я иногда думаю, что все бесполезно, — вздохнул однажды Стефан. Его голова лежала на коленях Ванды, пока она молча слушала, перебирая его волосы. Эти нежные прикосновения были так не похожи на яркую страсть Деймона, что казались целительным бальзамом. Стефану хотелось целовать ей руки, признаваясь в своем бесконечном восхищении ее внутренней силой. Ванда была теплым домашним очагом, и Стрендж даже немного завидовал Пьетро, который получает все, даже не прося.  
Он не мог описать это «все». Наверное, это действительно было все — в том глобальном смысле, который не описать иначе, чем сказав, что это абсолютно все на свете.  
— Ты никогда не должен терять веру. Это худшее, что может произойти с человеком, Стефан.  
— Отчаяние?  
— Нет, — Ванда чуть помедлила, и в тишине Стрендж слышал ровное биение ее сердца. — Ты не можешь позволить себе быть малодушным слабаком, потому что он презирал бы тебя за это.  
«Нахуй так жить, Стефан, это не жизнь, а ты, конечно, святой, но не великомученник», — отчетливо прозвучал голос Деймона в голове Стефана. Он резко сел и уставился на дверной проем, на мгновение ему показалось, что Деймон сейчас войдет. Что, возможно, он просто уснул и слышит его голос сквозь полудрему. Но в следующее мгновение ему на плечо легла рука Ванды.  
— Прости, я... я не хотела.  
— Это самый потрясающий подарок, который я получал когда-либо, — тихо произнес Стефан. Глаза жгло, его щеки коснулись пальцы Ванды, вынуждая Стефана повернуть к ней голову.  
— Ты плачешь.  
— Ты сделала меня счастливым, — Стефан взял ее руки в свои и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони.  
Даже если это была всего лишь ее сила, он слышал голос Деймона. Слова, которые произнес тот Деймон, что жил в его голове, заставляли взять себя в руки. Словно Стефан был сломанным часовым механизмом, сила Ванды — руками часовщика, а Деймон — им самим.  
«Все будет хорошо». Эта мысль начала неотступно преследовать Стефана; он согласился пойти с Локи в кино, и тот прыгал от радости, словно обычный мальчишка. Стефан видел, как он изображает серьезность с другими, но при этом рядом с Тором или с Деймоном он превращался в обычного подростка. Сейчас Локи переносил свою привязанность к Деймону на него, потому что раньше он... словно стеснялся.  
— Дурдом, — недовольно кривился Пьетро, но Стефан видел, что на самом деле ему нравится, потому что нравится Ванде.  
В его голове ярко горело воспоминание о том, как однажды он проснулся ночью и лежал несколько минут без сна, а потом решил дойти до кухни и выпить воды. Он увидел их сразу же, дверь в кухню не была закрыта. Пьетро обнимал сидящую у него на коленях Ванду, и они медленно целовались.  
Стефан вернулся к себе и лег спать. Впервые за долгие недели он чувствовал себя абсолютно спокойно. Это было то безмятежное спокойствие, которое он считал для себя утраченным; дело было даже не в потере Деймона, а в том, что несколько лет назад он подвел себя. Но этой ночью Стефану казалось, что все наконец-то правильно.  
Проснувшись утром, он долго следил за танцующими в солнечном свете пылинками и думал, что его жизнь сейчас словно тяжелая болезнь, но кризис уже миновал.  
— Ты же был демоном. Ты не мог умереть просто так, — прошептал Стефан. Он легко коснулся кончиками пальцев шрама на груди. Воспоминания внезапно стали четкими, как будто он перенесся в прошлое. Они грели, как грело ладони пламя Деймона, когда Стефан зарывался пальцами в его волосы, и все было стало простым и понятным. 

— Мне нравится этот шрам. Все началось из-за него, — Деймон приподнялся на локте и посмотрел Стренджу в лицо. Из-под рыжей челки алыми искрами сверкнули глаза.  
— Все началось из-за Дума, — возразил с улыбкой Стрендж. Он чувствовал эмоции Деймона, его мягкое желание окутывало подобно пуховому одеялу. Стефану то и дело приходили слова, которые Деймон бросил ему тогда, когда они спустились в ад. Для него они ничего не значили, но значили для Стефана. Деймон хотел его все время; это желание выходило за пределы физического восприятия и совсем не обязательно означало секс. Хотя с Деймоном равнодушный раньше к плотским желаниям Стрендж понимал, что не может насытиться им, как человек, долго блуждавший по пустыне и вышедший к оазису, не может отойти от воды.  
— Для меня все началось со стука в дверь. Потом было твое еле живое тело, — пальцы Деймона гладили неровные выпуклые линии шрама. От его рук шло тепло, оно проникало в кровь и ударяло в голову. — Потом ебнутый Дормамму, потом я долго с тобой возился... — Деймон чуть наклонился и облизал губы. — Ну, часть про возился была скучной, пока не пришла Сатана, а потом стало весело.  
Угадывая следующее его движение, Стефан приподнял голову и сам мягко поцеловал его. Деймон довольно заурчал; одна его рука легла на талию Стренджа, притягивая того ближе, а пальцами второй он зарылся в волосы Стефана. Несколько минут они лениво целовались так, а потом Деймон откатился в сторону как ни в чем не бывало и продолжил:  
— Мне нравятся все свои шрамы, но больше всего те, которыми покрыты твои руки. — Стрендж вздрогнул, надеясь, что Деймон этого не заметит. — Твои руки прекрасны, Стефан. Твои воспоминания о том времени, когда ты был на дне, тоже прекрасны, потому что тогда ты был в аду, а значит, принадлежал и мне тоже. Ты стал моим задолго до того, как мы встретились, — Деймон резко сел, скрестил ноги и подпер рукой щеку. Он выглядел сейчас совсем юным. Но потом эта маска невинности дрогнула, и Деймон рассмеялся: — Да я гребаный романтик!  
Смех странным образом искажал его черты. Смех — это чистое понятие, но в то же время церковь учит, что большая часть того, что можно назвать весельем, — грех. Деймон был его грехом, и Стефан был совсем не против упасть еще ниже, пройдя с ним все круги ада; Деймон был одновременно и его Вергилием, и его Беатриче.  
Стефан протянул к нему руку. Деймон ухмыльнулся и провел кончиками пальцев по тонким белым линиям, почти неразличимым на коже. Он наизусть знал все шрамы, которые покрывали тело Стренджа, и мог с закрытыми глазами найти их. Но сейчас он просто ласкал руку Стефана кончиками пальцев; он никуда не торопился, жаждая сейчас скорее именно таких легких прикосновений, чем той страсти, что сжигала его почти все время.  
— Сатана говорит, что мы с ней идеально сочетаемся. Что я идеальный мужчина для нее, потому что она не может меня убить, кровожадная сучка, — в том, как Деймон говорил о сестре, не было презрения или суждения, он просто говорил так, как делал все то, что делал. — Но для меня идеальным стал ты, мой дорогой святой Стефан, — Деймон наклонился, на этот раз сам целуя Стренджа, но быстро отстранился, не позволяя скорее самому себе поддаться низменным порывам плоти. У него было настроение поболтать о высоком, как сам Деймон это называл, и Стефан улыбался, вглядываясь в его лицо. Можно ли знать чье-то лицо лучше, чем свое собственное, что видишь в зеркале на протяжении всех жизни? Теперь Стефан знал, что можно. Он не мог вспомнить лица Клиа, возлюбленная в его мыслях была похожа на белые облака высоко в небе.  
— Ты словно читаешь мои мысли, — выдохнул Деймон. Его руки скользнули по плечам Стефана, вновь погладили шрам на груди и опустились ниже. Они словно жили своей отдельной жизнью, потому что голос Деймона оставался ровным и спокойным, в то время как пальцы нервно теребили завязки на мягких домашних штанах Стефана.  
— Считается, что каждый человек всю жизнь ждет того, кто подойдет ему абсолютно.  
— Бред, — вздернул бровь Деймон. — Всегда будет бесить какая-нибудь деталь, потому что ровные идеальные отношения — унылая хуйня для девочек-фиалок из средней школы. Любовь-морковь, я твоя до гроба, я дарю тебе свою невинность, ты будешь единственным, кто прикоснется ко мне там, — рука Деймона накрыла пах Стренджа, чуть сжала и тут же отпустила, — и прочая. А потом она встречает нового единственного и раздвигает ему ноги, говоря все то же самое.  
Деймон развязал пояс на штанах Стренджа и чуть приспустил их. Его глаза жадно горели, словно ему уже не терпелось, но это было не так. Наоборот, он медлил, не прикасаясь к Стефану, но от его взгляда по телу Стренджа пробежали мурашки. Он не чувствовал особого возбуждения, но это было не главным. Когда Деймон наклонился, обхватывая губами член Стефана, тот коротко выдохнул и немного раздвинул ноги, чтобы Деймону было удобнее. Он медленно ласкал мягкую плоть, глубже забирая ее в рот. Член Стефана был полувозбужденным, он чувствовал себя чересчур расслабленным, но знал, что именно это нужно Деймону. Его движения были размеренными и походили на четко отлаженную программу, к выполнению которой он подходил с чудовищной серьезностью. Стефан приподнялся на локте, чтобы ему было лучше видно. Постепенно его член увеличивался в размерах, возбуждение плавно омывало низ позвоночника, оно шло не от тех ощущений, что дарил Стефану рот Деймона, а от того, что Стефан видел перед собой. На лице Деймона было написано выражение глубокого удовлетворения. Когда он на мгновение отстранился, чтобы нежно поцеловать головку, то поднял глаза, ловя взгляд Стефана, и по его губам скользнула совершенно дикая усмешка, дикая в том плане, в каком сейчас мы говорим «первобытный».  
— Пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Стрендж. Он знал, что в отличие от него самого, возбуждение Деймона уже стало почти болезненным. Он мягко отстранил Деймона и стащил штаны, а после лег и широко развел ноги.  
Та минута, которую он ждал, вслушиваясь в шорохи, была невыносимой. Почувствовав, как к его анусу прижимается член, Стефан застонал, но Деймон словно поставил своей целью довести себя до исступления. Он не входил, просто терся членом о ягодицы, и вскоре Стефан был готов умолять его о том, чтобы он вошел, чтобы перестал мучить себя. Собственное возбуждение ощущалось словно через толстый слой ваты, Стефан ловил шальной взгляд Деймона и просил его не тянуть. Его тело было настолько изведено ожиданием, что когда Деймон начал входить в него, Стефан даже не заметил этого. Он погружался в его тело так медленно, что движение было почти неощутимо, и только сила воли не давала Стефану самому толкнуться навстречу, насадиться до конца, чтобы почувствовать себя заполненным. Войдя до упора, Деймон замер, а потом принялся мерно покачивать бедрами назад и вперед. Эти легкие движения растягивали анус Стефана, вызывая почти болезненные ощущения, и вырывая из него сдавленные стоны.  
Это продолжалось невероятно долго, или просто все было слишком медленно, чтобы как-то зацепиться за временные границы. Но когда Деймон вдруг резко выдохнул сквозь зубы и вогнал член Стефану так глубоко, что это было действительно больно, тот прижал его к себе, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливым.  
Они долго лежали рядом, и это был один из тех моментов, когда ты чувствуешь себя абсолютно счастливым. У него в жизни было не так уж много подобных моментов, и каждый из них он помнил отчетливо.  
Но тот день, с его ленивым теплом, объятиями и любовью был самым длинным в его памяти.

Это воспоминание, как и многие другие, которые разбудило это утро, наполняли уверенностью в том, что все будет хорошо. Словно Стефан, подобно змее, сбросил старую шкуру, и теперь осваивался в новой. Его безмятежное спокойствие нарушил резкий барабанный стук в дверь. Ванда заглянула к Стефану:  
— Ты кого-нибудь ждешь? Потому что я никого не жду.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Стрендж. — Но поверь мне, подобный стук в дверь всегда означает что-то, что приведет к неприятностям, и чаще всего — крупным.  
— Да? — улыбнулась Ванда.  
— Так говорил Деймон, и пару раз он убедительно доказал это на практике. Но лучше открыть. Это самый простой способ решить проблему.  
— Как скажешь, — Стефан видел в глазах Ванды холодную решимость бить на поражение, если потребуется. Ее странная магия, не видная обычным зрением, но сияющая, словно факел, если смотреть по-особому, искрилась от напряжения.  
Он не мог оставить ее одну, поэтому выскочил в коридор следом; как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть Уитни Фрост в дверях. Возникло чувство дежавю, только в этот раз дверь не отлетала, и Капюшона не было. Уитни Фрост скинула капюшон, открывая лицо, скрытое маской. Она была в темно-зеленой куртке, и на какой-то момент Стефану показалось, что он видит Дума, а он сам вновь прикован к скале в пещерах Латверии.  
Одной маски для схожести мало, и до этого мадам Фрост никогда не казалась Стефану похожей на Виктора фон Дума. Он устало потер переносицу; любой психолог объяснил бы это стрессом, но дело было даже не в его чудовищной усталости, которая копилась внутри, а в том, что от Уитни шла сейчас схожая аура равнодушного ощущения собственного превосходства.  
— Во-первых, не могу сказать, что соболезную, — отрывисто бросила она, не сводя взгляда с Ванды, которая настороженно следила за каждым ее движением. — Но я вам должна за Паркера. Забавно то, что именно этот недоумок причина моего визита. Снова, — в ее голосе мешались усмешка и столь откровенное недовольство, что Ванда не сдержала улыбку, но тут же стерла ее с лица.  
— Паркер снова ноет, — продолжила Уитни. — Его возлюбленный обмудочныйДормамму на этот раз не кинул его рыдать мне в жилетку, но уделяет ему недостаточно много внимания, и у Паркера начались месячные. Он ноет, как сопливая девица, которую парень никак не позовет на выпускной.  
Если бы не маска, Стефан был готов поклясться, они увидели, как презрительно перекосилось лицо Уитни. Слушая ее, было тяжело было поверить, что она и правда любит Паркера Роббинса, и если бы Стефан точно этого не знал... Впрочем, любовь бывает разной. Женщина, подобная Уитни Фрост, не могла любить так, как, например, любила Ванда. Ее любовь была холодной и рассудочной; даже несмотря на то, что это противоречило самой Уитни, та находила причины по-прежнему быть рядом с Паркером Роббинсом, и в первую очередь — для самой себя.  
— Мне кажется, в чем-то ревность Паркера обоснована. Раньше ваш свекор, или кто он вам там, — Уитни обращалась подчеркнуто к Стефану, игнорируя Ванду, — не оставлял Паркера так надолго. Он не кинул его как тогда, но ушел в загул. Подумайте об этом, доктор Стрендж. Всего хорошего, — она накинула капюшон и, развернувшись, стремительно покинула квартиру.  
Осознание того, что она сказала, доходило до Стефана медленно. Это было похоже на то, как сердце перегоняет кровь в организме, подобно вечному насосу. Когда он ложился спать, он все еще не мог сформулировать то, знание, которое принесла ему Уитни Фрост, но он понимал, что близок к разгадке тайны.  
Во сне к нему пришел Деймон; Стефан читал на диване, а Хеллштром развалился рядом на полу.  
— Иногда я просыпаюсь раньше тебя, — вдруг сказал Деймон и усмехнулся, видя улыбку, отразившуюся в глазах Стефана. — Да, такое тоже бывает. Так вот, я просыпаюсь и смотрю на тебя, и постоянно думаю, о том, что сказала Сатана.  
— И что же она сказала? — с любопытством спросил Стефан.  
— Что ты святой, — Деймон перевернулся на бок и подпер щеку рукой. — Когда ты спишь, то похож на статуи в соборах. И я думаю о том, что я всю жизнь пытаюсь отказаться от своего происхождения и быть хорошим, но когда ты спишь, то демон внутри меня отчаянно хочет совратить тебя, испортить эту печать святости, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
— Это те моменты, когда все заканчивается утренним сексом? — стараясь скрыть смех, уточнил Стефан.  
— Я тут пытаюсь быть серьезным, эй! — возмутился Деймон и щелчком пальцев запустил в сторону Стренджа ворохом искр. Они не причиняли боли, то, как они чувствовались,скорее напоминало щекотку. — К тому же, секс выходит охуенным, согласись, старик, — Деймон сел, забрал у Стефана его книгу и отложил ее в сторону. — Но я не могу испортить тебя, сколько бы не старался.  
Он потерся щекой о колена Стефана, когда тот зарылся пальцами в его волосы.  
— Если я когда-нибудь потеряю память, то узнаю тебя по запаху твоей святости, — пробормотал Деймон. — Демоны отлично чуют такие вещи, а я весь пропитался тобой. Твой запах стал моим. Подумай только, как меня будут вожделеть остальные демоны, — Хеллштром хмыкнул. — Может, поэтому дедуля так ебнулся на голову. Хотя он вообще всегда таким был.  
Проснувшись, Стефан долго не мог понять, было ли это воспоминанием, или это действительно просто игра его разума, вызванная вчерашним визитом Уитни. Сердце перегнало очередную порцию крови, и все внезапно встало на свои места. Деймон был полукровкой, сыном смертной женщины и дьявола. Когда он умер, то был человеком; следовательно, умер тот Деймон Хеллштром, который был человеком. Но демонов убить не так-то просто, и где-то в темных изменениях должен быть демон, одинокий и ощущающий себя новорожденным. Просто обязан быть.  
Любой маг умеет чертить круг вызова, даже если он «хороший». А уж Стефан Стрендж, более полувека бывший (и вновь ставший) Верховным магом Земли, знал о магических кругах и пентаграммах все, что только можно.  
Когда Ванда пришла к нему в комнату, Стефан сидел и молча смотрел на свои руки. Ему казалось, что он только что прозрел. Что был ливень, который унес всю пыль с мира, и теперь он дышит свежим влажным воздухом, который дает сил жить и¬ двигаться дальше.  
Что теперь все будет хорошо, чтобы ни случилось. Ведь смерти не существует, что даже если ты умираешь — это не навсегда. Почти все они уже умирали не раз, а уж сын Сатаны тем более не мог умереть. Просто Стефан просто словно умер вместе с ним, и все его знания, его способность мыслить разумно, — все они отказали тогда, когда он увидел пустую оболочку, которой стал его Деймон.  
Стефану хотелось смеяться над своей глупостью и на коленях просить прощения у Ванды, которой так надоел за последний месяц. А Ванда стояла в дверях, в домашнем платье и с волосами, заплетенными в свободную косу, и улыбалась ему.  
— Ты изменился, Стефан. Что-то случилось? — она наклонила голову. Солнце внезапно выглянуло из-за туч, свет запутался в кудрях Ванды, и она словно засияла изнутри.  
— Да, — улыбнулся Стефан в ответ. — Теперь все будет хорошо.  
— Я рада, — кивнула Ванда. — Расскажешь потом? А то тут к тебе посетитель, — она посторонилась, и в комнату вошел Стив Роджерс. Они стояли рядом, и Стефану показалось, что света в комнате стало еще больше. Солнечные лучи путались в волосах Ванды, высвечивали Стива, заставляя его светлые волосы сиять, словно нимб.  
Наверное, это был хороший день. Боги благосклонны ко мне, подумал Стефан. Стив ассоциировался у него с надежностью, верой и спокойствием; в общем-то, и у всех. Стефан давно заметил, что где бы не появлялся Стив, люди успокаивались, заражаясь от него.  
— Добрый день, — кивнул Стив.  
— Добрый, — согласился Стефан, впервые за долгое время чувствуя, что говорит это искренне. Теперь и правда все будет хорошо, потому что он наконец-то понял, что должен был сделать с самого начала. Как много времени он потерял, просто жалея себя и не думая о том, что его бездействие может навредить. — Чем обязан визиту? Сомневаюсь, что ты решил просто навестить меня подобно Люку, Питеру или Тони.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
— Ну, уж точно не как Тони.  
— По-моему, он счел меня чем-то вроде безутешной вдовы, — не удержался и фыркнул Стефан.  
— Даже принес цветы и бутылку вина, — заметила Ванда. — Я заварю чай, — добавила она и ушла на кухню.  
Стив проводил ее задумчивым взглядом. Его лицо было абсолютно нечитаемо, Стефан вообще не помнил дней, когда личные эмоции пробивались сквозь маску на лице Стива Роджерса. Типичные реакции, которых все от него ждут, — да, это было, но сам Стив был для Стефана загадкой. Он знал Капитана Америку; но знал ли хоть кто-нибудь Стива Роджерса на самом деле?  
— Она потрясающая женщина, — тихо сказал Стефан. — Я знаю, что многие ей не доверяют и опасаются, но...  
— Я знаю, доктор. Я вам верю. Она сказала, что вы изменились. И правда, — Стив вновь усмехнулся, — я не вижу перед собой то, что мне в один голос обещали Питер, Клинт и Тони. То ли они сговорились, то ли Ванда права, и, если честно, ей я верю ей больше. Что случилось, доктор?  
— Я понял, что должен был сделать с самого начала, — медленно произнес Стефан.  
— Это безопасно? — «Для мира», — повисло в воздухе окончание фразы.  
— Разве что для меня. Я всё ещё Верховный маг Земли, Стив, я прекрасно понимаю ответственность, которая лежит на нас.  
— Если это опасно для тебя, это опасно в принципе, — сухо ответил Стив. — Я не сомневаюсь в том, что ты честен со мной, но я боюсь, что ты можешь обманывать себя.  
Стефан промолчал. То, что он хотел сделать, не мог сделать Верховный волшебник Земли. Верховные волшебники не вызывают демонов из Ада, этим занимаются такие, как Дум, и в прошлый раз подобное закончилось очень плохо. С кухни раздавались звуки обычной суеты, Ванда что-то напевала под нос, на языке, которого Стефан разобрать не мог. Наверное, это был язык цыган, с которыми росли Максимовы, Стефан никогда не задумывался об этом.  
— Я обещаю, что спасать мир в очередной раз не придется.  
— Почему меня это не убеждает? — приподнял бровь Стив. — Я не слышу уверенности в твоем голосе.  
— Я сам не уверен в том, что хочу сделать, — признался Стефан. — Но я не могу хотя бы попытаться.  
— Когда вы, маги, говорите подобное, мне становится не по себе. Последний раз я слышал это от милого парнишки по имени Уильям Каплан, и в итоге погибла девушка, Дум чуть не прибрал к рукам энергию всех мутантов.  
— И к нам вернулась Ванда, не вижу в этом ничего плохого. А Билли способный мальчик, мне кажется, он именно тот, кому перейдет мой плащ в итоге.  
Стив потер переносицу. В коридоре раздались легкие шаги, и в комнате появилась Ванда с подносом в руках. Ее интуитивная способность угадывать нужные моменты была просто потрясающей, и Стефан невольно улыбнулся, глядя, как она расставляет на стол чашки, чайник, вазочку с вареньем и тарелку с печеньем.  
— Вы сейчас как Тони, доктор Стрендж, — качнул головой Стив. — Точно так же уходите от темы, если для себя уже все решили, и не желаете ни с кем делиться этим до поры.  
— Мальчики, пожалуйста, бросьте ваши серьезные разговоры, — фыркнула Ванда. — Мир не рухнет, если вы на полчаса расслабитесь и перестанете все контролировать.  
Стив промолчал, но Стефан видел, как дрогнула его рука. Стефан Стренджбоялся стать пристрастным, и допустить тем самым ошибку, которая позволит аду воцариться на Земле. Стив Роджерс боялся, что если он перестанет быть Капитаном Америкой, президентом ЩИТа, — кем-нибудь таким, если он попытается быть просто Стивом Роджерсом, то мир начнет вертеться в обратную сторону, притягивая к себе все беды во вселенной.  
Но они все-таки смогли поговорить о какой-то ерунде, и во многом стоило благодарить Ванду.  
Через час Стив неторопливо попрощался и ушел, и когда они остались вдвоем, Ванда присела рядом со Стефаном, взяла его руки в свои и заглянула ему в глаза.  
— Расскажи мне, Стефан, пожалуйста. Я хочу знать, чем я могу тебе помочь.  
— Ты уже помогла мне, — возразил Стефан. — Я не хочу еще больше напрягать тебя и Пьетро, — при этих его словах Ванда смешно сморщила нос, а потом и вовсе рассмеялась.  
— Пьетро уже большой мальчик, которому пора привыкнуть к тому, что я не всегда делаю так, как он хочет. В конце концов, он тоже часто делает то, чего не хочу я, так что мы с ним квиты. Я хочу услышать, Стефан, пожалуйста.  
Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Ладони Ванды были теплыми; Стефан помнил, какая нежная ее кожа, какой щедрой была ее любовь, но еще он очень хорошо помнил, как ласково лижут пальцы языки огня в рыжих волосах. Как громко и шумно смеется Деймон, как он ругается матом, легко и непринужденно. Как он на кухне рассказывал ему про любовь, и как он терпел Дормамму ради него.  
— Он вернется, Ванда, и для этого даже не придется менять законы вселенной. Просто я дурак, который позволил себе быть слабым, и из-за этого забыл самые простые вещи.  
— Ты не был дураком, — возразила Ванда. — Когда умерли мои дети, я сошла с ума и сделала то, за что меня справедливо ненавидят мутанты, — слышать горечь в ее голосе было больно, и Стефан мягко сжал ее руки. — Я была неправа тогда, Стефан, а твое горе абсолютно нормально.  
— Он демон, Ванда. Его тело погибло, но это была лишь смертная оболочка.  
Когда Стефан произнес это вслух, ему стало еще горше, что он раньше не мог осознать такую простую вещь.  
— Я хотела сказать «ты же не собираешься», но совершенно очевидно, что ты собираешься сделать именно это. Стефан, ты сейчас совсем как мой сын, и я не уверена, что как тот, который умеет колдовать. Стив был прав, если подобное опасно для тебя, то и для всех остальных тоже.  
— Я должен хотя бы попытаться, — твердо возразил Стефан. Он смотрел прямо в глаза Ванде, и видел в них грусть. — Прости меня. Спасибо тебе за все, Ванда, наверное, без тебя я бы так и не смог прийти в себя.  
Он телепортировался раньше, чем она смогла что-нибудь возразить, потому что ее сомнение было тем, что могло покачнуть его уверенность в задуманном. В конце концов, и правда, Верховному магу Земли не пристало вызывать демона ада, который должен быть правителем одного из его измерений.

Разумеется, Стефан отправился не вСвятая Святых, и даже не в их квартиру в Новом Орлеане. Он не собирался возвращаться туда до тех пор, пока не вернет Деймона. В конце концов, у него было, где жить и без этой квартиры, а эта была именно их.  
Когда-то давно Вон показал Стефану старый брошенный храм, затерянный в горах. Кажется, это было где-то между Тибетом и Непалом, Стефан не знал точно. Главным было то, что это место было надежно спрятано и от простых смертных своей недостижимостью, так и ото всех остальных мощными щитами, которые накладывал лично Стефан. Даже Вон не знал, что он это сделал, и сейчас это было наилучшим местом для того, что собирался сделать: если что-то выйдет из-под контроля, то Стефан может просто уничтожить все, что находится под защитным куполом.  
В его магических книгах было указано, как вызываются повелители ада. Какая ирония, думал Стефан, рисуя сложный узор на полу, ведь предполагалось, что все это нужно ему, чтобы распознать угрозу, исходящую от потенциальных врагов. Вдруг он наткнется на подобное, и тогда сможет среагировать соответственно. И вот теперь Стефан сам собирается призвать повелителя ада. Прелестно.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал Стефан, обращаясь непонятно к кому.  
Линии вспыхнули алым, повинуясь его силе, и Стефан начал обряд. Если бы смертные знали, насколько их сатанисты близки к истине, в своих жалких попытках вызвать демонов, то были бы удивлены. Им не хватало лишь магической силы, а уж ее-то у Стефана было предостаточно. Достаточно, чтобы удерживать в узде Дормамму, будет достаточно, чтобы найти одного из его отпрысков.  
Когда к потолку взметнулся столб алого света, разгоняя вековую темноту, сердце Стефана застучало сильнее; в ушах шумела кровь, из этого сияющего столба доносился вой сотни тысяч демонов, которые хотели наружу, но Стефан был готов выпустить только одного, того, чье имя было причудливой вязью выписано в линии магического круга.  
Когда столб света рассеялся, на полу осталась лежать фигура. Стефан подошел ближе к черте, чувствуя, что готов допустить ошибку и нарушить линии, удерживающие это существо внутри, но ему нужно было убедиться. Понять.  
Ему нужно было знать, что это Деймон, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать себя.  
Демон пошевелился и сел. Длинные волосы упали на лицо, и Стефан не мог его рассмотреть. Он видел, что руки оканчиваются когтями, но ведь, в конце концов, человеческая сущность Деймона погибла. Стефан вызывал именно демона, надеясь, что сможет пробудить обратно его человеческую сущность; он помнил рассказы Деймона о том, как в детстве его донимали духи и демоны, слетающиеся к его проклятой крови, как он боялся их и хотел стать священником, чтобы избавиться от этого кошмара. Стефана питала надежда, что эта вера осталась в Деймоне, что он сможет его дозваться. Ему даже не нужно было, чтобы Деймон остался с ним. Достаточно было уже просто того, что он вновь будет жив, что Стефан исправит свою ошибку.  
Он не должен был оставлять его тогда одного. Это была его вина. Наверное, он никогда не сможет избавиться от этого ощущения.  
Стефан напряженно следил за тем, как демон поднимается на ноги, как откидывает от лица волосы и осматривается вокруг. Он ждал, пока тот повернется к нему, и когда это произошло, то с трудом сдержал крик. Это был Деймон, его Деймон, он стоял, обнаженный, с длинными волосами, падающими на грудь и частично скрывающими изображенную там пентаграмму. У него были вертикальные зрачки, а когда он оскалился, то во рту мелькнули клыки.  
Но это был Деймон, и сила, которую никто никогда не сможет объяснить до конца, толкнула Стефана вперед.  
— Кто ты? — глухо прорычал демон. Деймон. — Зачем ты позвал меня?  
— Ты не помнишь? — прошептал Стефан.  
Все его могущество имело значение за пределами этих линий. Но прямо сейчас он был заложником своих собственных чувств; даже мысли о том, что он нарушает все законы, которые должен свято хранить, не могли достичь сейчас его сознания. Весь мир сузился до существа, стоящего перед ним.  
— Что ты знаешь, — глаза демона сузились. Он двигался слишком быстро, чтобы Стефан успел что-то сделать, да он и не смог бы поднять руку против Деймона. Он говорил себе, что сможет, но еще тогда знал, что обманывает сам себя. Деймон схватил его за шею, приподнимая над полом. — Что ты знаешь, человек, говори, — прорычал демон ему в лицо.  
— Я знаю тебя, — тихо ответил Стефан, смотря Деймону прямо в глаза.  
Хватка на его горле чуть ослабла, и Стефан, повинуясь скорее интуиции, чем разуму, поддался вперед и поцеловал демона — Деймона — не важно, как его не называй, суть не менялась. Стефан слышал, как изнутри Деймона идет тихое рычание, словно у него внутри был дикий зверь, чувствовал его горячее дыхание, когда тот разомкнул губы, отвечая на поцелуй. Острые когти больно впивались в плоть Стефана, но ему было все равно.  
— Это какое-то заклинание, маг, — глухо прорычал демон, отталкивая от себя Стефана.  
— Нет, — качнул головой Стефан.  
В следующее мгновение Деймон толкнул его на пол. От удара о камни у Стефана потемнело перед глазами. А потом сверху опустилось горячее тело, и Стефан понял, что ему действительно все равно, что с ним будет. Он позволит Деймону все, что угодно, потому что прямо сейчас он не найдет в себе сил сопротивляться. В голове мелькнуло воспоминание о том, как Дормамму захватил его тело; эти воспоминания были нечеткими и смутными, потому что он старался забыть о том дне, но сейчас произошедшее стояло у него перед глазами. Но Деймон — не Дормамму, и когда его когти вспороли одежду Стефана, оставляя на коже царапины, тот просто улыбнулся.  
Наверное, его улыбка взбесила и без того рассерженного демона еще больше. Его рык был похож на глухой раскат грома, а поцелуи скорее были укусами. Деймон практически вытряхнул Стефана из тех лохмотьев, в которые превратилась его одежда, и теперь жадно исследовал его тело. Стефану хотелось думать, что это говорить в нем тактильная память, но это было бы слишком хорошо. Он так долго медлил, потерял столько времени, что человеческое сознание Деймона заснуло почти полностью, освобождая место его демонической сущности.  
— Ты пахнешь знакомо, — недовольно проворчал Деймон.  
Его ноздри хищно подрагивали, как у дикого животного, и Стефану ужасно хотелось зарыться пальцами в его волосы, перебирать тяжелые пряди. Его не пугало то, что в любой момент эти волосы могли вспыхнуть адским пламенем; он давно перестал его бояться. Куда больше его пугала невозможность обжечься о Деймона, то, что он может внезапно отстраниться и замкнуться в себе. Приручить демона... Все, что сейчас мог сделать Стефан — отдать ему свое тело, если он того хочет, и ждать, что будет дальше.  
Демон хотел. Он трогал, кусал и царапался, а потом зализывал оставленные отметки. Он словно пытался найти на теле Стефана подсказку, ответ на вопрос, который Стефан не хотел ему говорить. Его беспокоило это чувство узнавания, бесило собственное непонимание, бесило то, что вместо того, чтобы вытрясти душу из этого мага, он завалил его на пол, а смертный даже не сопротивляется.  
— Скажи мне, — прорычал Деймон в лицо Стефану, прежде чем поцеловать его в губы. Острые клыки резали тонкую кожу, и металлический вкус крови пьянил и без того смущенное сознание. — Скажи, маг, почему ты это делаешь, — Деймон облизнулся.  
— Ты должен вспомнить сам, — Стефан поднял руку, сам еще не понимая, что хочет сделать, но Деймон тихо зашипел на него и больно впился ногтями в бок, раздирая кожу.  
— Глупый человек.  
Но этого глупого человека ему хотелось до темных кругов перед глазами; даже прекрасные девы ада, призванные ублажать любые желания, не были столь вожделенными для него, как этот маг. Мужчина. Он был красив, какой-то одухотворенной красотой; демон не понимал ее, но ему нравилось смотреть на то, как искажается лицо человека, когда зубы вонзаются в его плоть.  
Все это мешалось с желанием просто взять этого смертного, подчинить себе, выебать так, чтобы все эти тревожащие желания нахрен покинули его сознание. Деймон хищно оскалился, приподнялся и полоснул когтями по боку человека, собирая кровь в ладонь. Когда тот сам раздвинул ноги и согнул колени, он довольно заворчал и окровавленными пальцами погладил его по бедру, рисуя незатейливые узоры. Еще раз обмакнув пальцы в кровь человека, Деймон протолкнул в его анус сразу три пальца, торопливо растягивая его под себя. Кровь тяжело бухала в ушах, тело горело от нетерпения, и он с недовольным рыком поцеловал-укусил смертного, бесясь от его покорности, от того, что тот сам толкается навстречу его руке, словно дразня, словно насмехаясь...  
Мыслей не осталось; Деймон вошел в него молча и начал трахать, и с каждым толчком кровь закипала все сильнее. Его окутал странный жар, который не давал найти облегчения, который толкал его вперед снова и снова. Он быстро вбивался в это такое податливое тело, впиваясь когтями в его бедра, дергая на себя, чтобы усилить, увеличить слияние с его телом. Он изгибался, ставя на его теле очередную метку, следя из-под ресниц за лицом человека, но оно не выражало ничего, что дало быДеймону хоть что-нибудь.  
Деймону было плевать, что человек вряд ли выдержит всю силу желания одного из высших демонов, что он может трахать уже мертвое тело. Но потом человек зашевелился и дернулся навстречу, и Деймон испытал что-то вроде восхищения. Он быстро поцеловал его еще раз, и это можно было назвать нежностью по сравнению с его остальными действиями.  
На этом глупом маге не было живого места, когда Деймон, наконец, утолил свое желание. Но при этом он чувствовал странную неудовлетворённость, мешавшую ему; она не имела отношения к желаниям плоти, уходя куда-то за границы понимания Деймона, и это все еще его бесило. Человек рядом дышал, но был явно в забытье. Когда Деймон обвел пальцами несколько особо сильных укусов, он никак не отреагировал.  
Деймон наклонился и слизал с его щеки капли крови. Ее вкус все еще казался ему странно знакомым, и он свернулся рядом с человеком калачиком, ожидая, пока тот придет в себя и даст ему еще какие-нибудь подсказки. Деймон сам не заметил, как уснул, улыбаясь, как ребенок.

Было больно, но в этой боли, обычной, физической боли, была скрыта такая радость, что все предыдущие события меркли перед ней. Стефан неловко пошевелился и встал. От долго лежания на холодном каменном полу все тело ныло, и это не считая того, что его изнасиловал и искусал демон. Этот демон сейчас мирно дремал, но стоило Стефану пошевелиться, как он недовольно дернулся и приоткрыл один глаз, явно готовый броситься на Стефана и повторить все.  
Но в этот раз Стефан был готов. Он сплел заклинание раньше, чем демон успел среагировать, и окутал его тонкой паутиной магии.  
— Пусти, — прорычал тот.  
Но Стефан лишь покачал головой. Требовалось время, очень много времени, чтобы Деймон осознал себя. Стефан был готов отдать ему все, что ему отпущено, но для начала было бы неплохо вылечить себя. Он подозревал, что ему не захочется видеть отражение в зеркале; и без него он видел многочисленные гематомы по всему телу, даже просто стоять на ногах было неприятно. Не было никакого принципа меньшего из зол, жертвования собой во благо и так далее; Стефан просто делал то, что должен был, это шептала ему его интуиция, которая была столь тесно связана с его магией, что не верить ей было бы глупо.  
— Я расскажу тебе. Но не сейчас. Ты еще не готов, — покачал головой Стефан. Он подобрал свой плащ, который сбросил перед началом ритуала, и закутался в него. — Иди за мной.  
Судя по тому, как брезгливо Деймон скривил губы, ему явно не хотелось подчиняться, но магия сковывала его и вела вслед за Стефаном. Тот невольно залюбовался им; он был так похож на себя-смертного, но в то же время такой другой. Его красота была иной, более первородной, ведь Деймон был сыном Сатаны, не каким-то мелким бесом. Черты его лица стали острее, он сам словно вытянулся и напоминал гибкий хлыст.  
Пригодная для жилья часть храма, которую не затронули разрушения, была не очень большой. Шаги отдавались в пустых помещениях гулким эхом, даже несмотря на то, что они были босые. Стефан оставил Деймона в одной из келий, и спустился в подземелья храма. Под ним находились горячие источники, где монахи когда-то оборудовали купальни.  
Погрузившись в теплую воду, Стефан не смог сдержать вздох облегчения. Все его раны начали затягиваться, повинуясь магии, которую он растворял в воде, а теплый влажный воздух помогал расслабиться.  
Надо было решать, что делать дальше; как бы ему не хотелось пустить все на самотек, Стефан не мог себе этого позволить.  
Он почти заснул вновь, когда почувствовал чужое присутствие. На деревянной скамье около входа сидел Деймон, не сводя с него немигающего взгляда. Он молчал, и когда Стефан вылез из воды и накинул на себя халат, поднялся и вышел. Стефан подавил порыв броситься за ним, спросить, почему Деймон так поступил, но он прекрасно понимал, что тот ничего не ответит ему.  
Стефан зашел к нему и обнаружил, что Деймон сидит на полу рядом с узкой койкой в той келье, где он его оставил.  
— Ты можешь пойти помыться, — тихо предложил Стефан.  
— Твоя магия, — недовольно повел плечами Деймон, — бесит.  
— Она мешает тебе причинить мне вред и покинуть пределы этого места. Моя магия никак не сдерживает твои возможности перемещения внутри этого храма.  
Деймон поморщился и промолчал. Стефан вздохнул, но не стал больше ничего не говорить. Он покинул комнату Деймона и направился к себе; ему требовалось нормально выспаться, чтобы восстановить силы.

Звонок телефона был неожиданным, а от того, наверное, неприятным и тревожным. Стефан еще не совсем проснулся, но даже сквозь дымку сна чувствовал подвох. Своим телефоном он почти никогда не пользовался, точнее, совсем никогда им не пользовался, и даже не совсем понимал, зачем этот аппарат вообще занимает в его доме какое-то место. По сути, был ли у него телефон вообще? И уж тем более телефона не было в том древнем храме, где они сейчас находились, подсказало окончательно проснувшееся сознание. Стефан удивился бы, если вдруг оказалось, что тут вообще есть какая-либо спутниковая связь.  
Трель звонка была слишком настойчивой, вымотанный организм требовал устранить раздражитель. Сам телефон, вполне обычный, стоял на полу рядом с кроватью, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Вдавливая кнопку ответа, Стефан вдруг вспомнил о законах Деймона про стук в дверь.  
— Я вас слушаю?  
— Мои поздравления, доктор, — голос по ту сторону, в буквальном смысле — по ту сторону, — был мягким и вкрадчивым, он въедался внутрь и словно просил «ну доверяй мне, доверяй, доверяй». Стренджу вспомнился фильм, который в особняк притащил Питер Паркер, там был какой-то английский актер, и вот именно его голос напомнил Стефану голос Сатаны.  
— С чем, позвольте спросить? — Стефан сел в постели и устало потер переносицу.  
— Вы нашли моего сына в аду раньше, чем это удалось мне, доктор Стрендж. Надо признать, я восхищен.  
— Не могу сказать, что моя находка меня порадовала, — сухо ответил Стефан. — Думаю, вас она обрадовала гораздо больше. Деймон, он...  
— Его человеческая сущность сгорела? — сквозь мягкий бархат пробилось самодовольство. — Увы, не совсем, и я думаю, вы это уже заметили. Впрочем, так даже лучше; чистота эксперимента не пострадает.  
В трубке раздались частые гудки, и Стефан некоторое время еще бессмысленно смотрел на пластиковый аппарат у себя в руке. Или он просто сходит с ума от переутомления и горя, то ли Сатана и правда только что дал ему... отцовское благословение на то, чтобы восстановить душу его сына. Сатана говорила, что их появление на свет стало результатом опыта, который правители ада решили поставить на смертных. В секте дьяволопоклонниковСатана, принявший облик человека, выбрал девушку, которая вскоре родила на свет сперва мальчика, потом девочку, Деймона и Сатану.  
Стефан невольно усмехнулся: фантазия у именитого родителя его демона была небогатая.  
Он нашел Деймона в таком же положении, как и оставил: он сидел на полу, чуть сгорбившись и глядя в одну точку на противоположной стене. Когда Стефан вошел, демон поднял на него тяжелый мрачный взгляд, но не удостоил ни словом. Кажется, он решил играть в молчанку, надеясь, что рано или поздно Стефан сдастся и сам расскажет ему все. Но Стефан был терпелив; и, наверное, где-то внутри Деймон помнил это, потому что на долю секунды на его лице отразилось мучительное сомнение, но он все-таки не проронил ни слова.  
— Звонил твой отец, — сообщил Стефан. — Передавал привет и просил позаботиться.  
Отчасти это была правда; не вся, но та, какой она стала бы, если отбросить всю игривость слов Сатаны.  
Деймон нахмурился, а потом поднялся с пола и насмешливо протянул:  
— Что ты будешь делать, когда я захочу есть, человек? Мне еще хватит вчерашнего на некоторое время, но рано или поздно этот запас закончится. Неужели у тебя есть подвал, полный невинных девственниц для меня?  
Вот оно, подумал Стефан. То самое, что ему нужно.  
— Буду решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — ответил он. — Ты можешь свободно гулять по пространству этого храма, но можешь не пытаться выйти за пределы барьера. Не думаю, что сейчас ты в состоянии пробить его.  
Но Деймон вновь закутался в свою завесу молчания.

Потянулись однообразные дни. По большей части демон сидел в той келье, куда его привел Стефан. Пару раз он пробовал заговорить с ним, но безуспешно. Стефан вспомнил, как когда-то начались их отношения, когда он был одержим Дормамму, и случай привел его к дверям ДеймонаХеллштрома. Деймон спас его тогда, когда он был на грани жизни и смерти, одержимый одним из самых страшных демонов мироздания. Тогда они тоже были только вдвоем, но ситуация была все-таки... не такой безрадостной. Они о чем-то разговаривали; Стефан не помнил, о чем именно, но в его памяти отчетливо отпечатался визит Сатаны Хеллштром, который провел черту между их отношениями.  
Стефан вздохнул. Отчего-то ему везло постоянно оказываться рядом с братьями и сестрами, между которыми были... довольно специфические отношения. Но мысли о Ванде всегда сопровождались светлой радостью.  
За стенами храма бушевала метель с тех пор, как он прибыл сюда. За проходом в Святая Святых следили Вон и Клиа, но Стефан все равно каждый день медитировал, отпуская свое сознание гулять к границе миров, чтобы лично убедиться, что все хорошо. Ответственность, которую на него вновь возложил Учитель, не пугала Стефана так, как когда-то давно. Он слишком давно был Верховным магом Земли; перерыв ничего не изменил, а только ухудшил. Его ошибка единожды привела к цепочке событий, в результате которой погиб Деймон. Но теперь рассуждать о том, что произошло, если бы... Это было абсолютно бесполезно, и только бередило душу. Каждую следующую минуту люди совершают выбор, но выбор некоторых определяет судьбы миллионов. Стефан был одним из таких, и он искренне пытался быть тем идеальных Хранителем Земли, каким хотел видеть его учитель, но иногда он тоже совершал ошибки и всегда был готов за них платить.  
Но другие не должны были делать это за него. Стефан смотрел на неестественно прямую спину демона, который проводил большую часть времени, равнодушно смотря на бушующую снежную стихию. Стефан чувствовал, что этот демон был недавно рожден, а иногда ему даже удавалось рассмотреть знакомый след под аурой, но пока это был просто демон, а не его Деймон, хотя даже в мыслях он не мог перестать так его называть.  
Деймон... он явно считал его сумасбродным волшебником, который зачем-то вызвал его, и теперь медлит с высказыванием своей воли. Его это бесило, Стефан видел, как презрительно кривятся губы Деймона, когда он на него смотрит. Но так же он видел, что демон, не утруждающий себя одеждой, что оставил для него Стефан, хочет его, и это тоже его бесит. Он не понимал источника этого желания, но оно сводило его с ума, потому что магия Стренджа не давала ему прикоснуться к нему, просто взять то, что хочется. Когда Стефан приближался к нему, он видел, как раздуваются тонкие ноздри, он почти мог прочитать «Я хочу вытрахать из тебя твою душу» на его лице, и это было... так по-деймоновски, что Стефан иногда был готов уступить ему.  
Но уступать было бы неправильным. Нельзя было показывать свою слабость, потому что демоны уважают силу больше всего.

Стефан проснулся от ощущения, что на него кто-то пристально смотрит. Он приподнялся в кровати на локтях и увидел, что в дверном проеме, прислонившись плечом к косяку, стоит Деймон.  
— Я голоден, — медленно произнес он, когда заметил, что Стефан проснулся.  
С момента его появления здесь прошло девять дней. Как правило, обычным демонам хватает того, что они отбирают у людей, на сутки, иногда — на трое. Раньше Деймон в принципе не нуждался в подобной «еде», но даже если делать скидки на его «королевское» среди демонов происхождение, то это означало то, что шанс действительно есть. Просто теперь Деймон больше демон, чем человек, но его людская сущность не потеряна навсегда.  
Откинув одеяло в сторону, Стефан сел в постели и, подобрав с пола халат, накинул его.  
— Иди сюда.  
Несколько минут Деймон пристально смотрел на него и не двигался. Стефан терпеливо ждал, и когда наконец Деймон пошевелился и сделал шаг вперед, он почувствовал себя королем мира.  
Деймон подошел вплотную к кровати и хмуро посмотрел на Стефана сверху вниз. Он предпочитал не разговаривать с ним; отчасти это походило на детский протест, подначку: я буду молчать, и тогда ты сам со мной заговоришь. Но этот Деймон не знал всех границ терпения Стефана Стренджа. У его терпения вообще не было границ.  
— Сядь, пожалуйста, — попросил Стефан. Сейчас Деймон походил на дикого зверя. Он и раньше часто напоминал Стефану кота, а сейчас он был словно рысь. Стефан видел, как чутко подрагивают кончики его острых теперь ушей.  
Если смотреть под особым углом, то магия, которой Стефан связал Деймона, была похожа на паутину. Сейчас он тянул на отдельные ниточки, ослабляя сложную вязь. Деймон не мог этого не чувствовать; как можно не понять, что ты вновь можешь свободно дышать?  
Когда Деймон сел, Стефан взял его за руку и опустил свои щиты.  
То, что забирал у него Деймон, не было случайными чувствами или воспоминаниями; это было то, что он сам рассказывал Стефану много лет назад, когда они познакомились. Истории о том, как маленького рыжего мальчика пугали совсем не выдуманные чудовища под кроватью. Истории о том, как его очень красивая и очень несчастная мать не выдержала того, что влюбилась в дьявола и сошла с ума. Истории о том, как его младшая сестра с раннего детства жила как демон, оставаясь при этом в теле маленького ребенка.  
Он опустил щиты до того, как Деймон забрал слишком много.  
— Я хочу еще, — медленно, будто выталкивая слова, проговорил Деймон. В его глазах, перебивая равнодушное презрение к окружающему миру, светился интерес.  
— Нет, — мягко возразил Стефан.  
— Даже если я скажу «пожалуйста»?  
Деймон пододвинулся к нему так, что Стефан видел свое отражение в его глазах. Чужое дыхание опаляло губы, и было так просто сдаться, покориться этому настойчивому давлению, особенно сейчас, когда он отдал ему так много себя.  
— Я не настолько глуп, чтобы верить демону, секунды назад пировавшему на мне же, — покачал головой Стефан, мысленно резко затягивая путы на Деймоне. Тот недовольно оскалился, но ничего не сказал. Он неторопливо поднялся с кровати, так, словно был королем и делал Стефану одолжение, и вышел из комнаты. 

Это превратилось в изощренную игру. Каждый раз, чувствуя голод, Деймон приходил к нему, потому что не мог сопротивляться зову своей природы, и Стефан отдавал ему то, чего так жаждал демон. Но он отдавал то, что хотел сам, и это были его воспоминания о том, каким был Деймон Хеллштром раньше. Этот новый Деймон не мог усвоить их, осознать до конца, но постепенно знания оседали в нем, и Стефан видел, как он меняется. Эти изменения были не слишком значительными, но они происходили.  
Пару раз случалось, что, замешкавшись, Стефан не успевал затянуть магические путы обратно, и тогда он обнаруживал себя прижатым к кровати, пока острые когти неосторожно царапали его кожу, стремясь забраться под халат. Но он ни разу не позволил себе поддаться и уступить вожделению демона, хотя что-то внутри него умоляло, шептало, что это поможет, что стоит только еще раз... Возможно, будь Стефан суккубом, подобно Сатане Хеллштром, это могло бы помочь. Но этот настойчивый шепот принадлежал слабой стороне его души, а Стефан не собирался делать глупости.  
Постепенно промежутки времени, через которые к нему приходил Деймон, становились все короче. Он ничего не спрашивал, просто входил в комнату Стефана, всегда утром, когда тот еще спал, и Стефан просыпался от его тяжелого взгляда.  
«Я голоден», — эти два слова были единственными, что он слышал от Деймона в течение долгих недель, но он не допускал даже проблеска мысли о том, что все зря. Ничего не было зря. Ванда была права, говоря, что неправильным было бы сдаться.  
Иногда Стефан думал о том, что можно было бы позвать ее. Что одной лишь силой мысли она может вернуть все на место; но это тоже было неправильно. Он бы получил не того Деймона, которого так жаждал, а того, которого Ванда достала бы из его мыслей. Она бы облекла его память в телесную форму, и тогда он своими руками сжег бы то, что получилось.  
Здесь, в забытом всеми древнем языческом храме в горах, время не имело значения. На многие километры вокруг их окружал снег и ничего более; белый цвет поглощал все, и иногда, подходя к проемам окон, Стефан воображал, что сливается с пейзажем, словно его разум растворяется в этой белизне. Но стоило ему услышать легкие шаги по полу, как он вновь чувствовал себя живым настолько, насколько это возможно.  
Деймон привязывал его к жизни. Он все еще был его жизнью, даже если сам этого не знал; мысли об этом Стефан прятал так глубоко, как только мог, потому что узнай этот Деймон об этом, он получил бы над ним слишком большую власть. 

Снаружи почти все время бушевала метель; каменные стены, которые, казались, были сотворены одновременно с Землей, тянули холодом. Стефан подолгу проводил время в подземных купальнях, куда не проникала стужа. Магия, конечно, хорошая штука, но иногда хочется настоящего тепла.  
В один из таких дней Деймон вошел в купальню, когда Стефан сидел на скамье и стягивал сапоги. По волосам демона скользили искры, а на лице вопреки уже ставшему привычным недовольно-брезгливому выражению застыла растерянность. Стефан замер, ожидая, что будет дальше. Это было… непривычным ходом событий.  
Деймон нахмурился, а потом опустился на пол перед Стефаном. Его волосы вспыхнули таким знакомым пламенем, который стекал по плечам на грудь и руки. Он молчал, не сводя непонимающего взгляда со Стефана. Как будто он хотел спросить что-то, но не решался.  
— Иди сюда, — тихо попросил Стефан, протягивая к нему руку и нерешительно касаясь волос.  
Огонь скользнул по обнаженной коже яркой болью, которая почти сразу же сменилась привычным теплом. В рыже-алых глазах Деймона, почти таких же, как и его волосы сейчас, отразилось детское недоумение, когда рука Стефана ласкающим движением прошлась от макушки к шее. Пальцы путались в игривых язычках пламени, которое, кажется, помнило эти пальцы куда лучше своего хозяина.  
— Я не понимаю, — медленно произнес Деймон. За те дни, что они провели вместе, он так редко снисходил до того, чтобы вымолвить хотя бы слово, что это предложение вкупе с беззащитным выражением лица было драгоценным подарком. Стефан поймал себя на том, что глупо улыбается, его захлестывала волна восторга и неуместной сейчас нежности.  
— Это нормально. Ты недавно родился, помнишь? — прошептал он.  
Мысленно Стефан распутывал сложную вязь заклинаний, которая подобно паутине окутывала Деймона. Он был готов поручиться, что сейчас это безопасно. Вот этот Деймон не сможет причинить ему вреда. Можно отпустить его сущность и... Стефан все равно не смог бы долго держать его в плену своих заклинаний. Проще отпустить демона на волю, чем подчинить его себе.  
Стефану не нужен был сломленный магией Деймон Хеллштром. Ему нужен был его невыносимый ДеймонХеллшторм, который не побоялся послать нахуй Дормамму и выжил после этого.  
Деймон поддался вперед, перебираясь на скамейку и прижимая Стефана спиной к стене, обжигая его своим дыханием, выжигая кислород вокруг, и Стефан быстро облизал губы, не решаясь делать что-либо еще. Деймон потерся об его руку, точно большой кот, а потом дернулся вперед, целуя Стефана. Его клыки вновь порезали губы Стефана, но тому было все равно. Сейчас Деймон вновь был самим собой, его не сдерживали заклинания, но он перестал быть жестоким. В его движениях Стефан чувствовал неуверенность, как будто теперь демон не хотел ранить Стефана, но вместе с тем внутри него бушевало желание такой силы, что оно было почти физически ощутимо.  
Болезненная гордость не позволяла ему проронить ни слова, а заклинания связывали по рукам и ногам, не давая Деймону делать то, что он хотел. Но теперь его ничего не сдерживало, кроме него самого, и выдержка, которую он проявлял, удивляла Стефана. Демон целовал его, но не больше. Его тело было таким горячим, когда руки Стефана выскользнули из его волос и легли на плечи Деймона, притягивая его ближе. Но даже это откровенное согласие не сломало самоконтроля Деймона. Он отстранился от Стефана и слизал кровь с его прокушенных губ.  
— Почему, — пробормотал он, нахмурившись, — почему ты ничего не объясняешь.  
— Ты должен понять все сам, — покачал головой Стефан. — Если я скажу тебе, ты не поверишь.  
Деймон недовольно рыкнул; его рука молниеносно взлетела наверх, зарылась в волосы Стефана, притягивая его обратно для поцелуя. У Стефана саднили пораненные губы, но это было неважно; важными были осторожные прикосновения пальцев Деймона к его коже, его горячие поцелуи и пылающая кожа под руками Стефана.  
Когда Деймону надоело целоваться, он с довольным урчанием отстранился. Его руки скользили по телу Стефана, исследуя каждый сантиметр, словно пытаясь понять через прикосновения то, что отказывался говорить ему Стефан. Он трогал, изредка позволяя себе легко проводить когтями, но тут же зализывал красные следы. Когда пальцы Деймона наткнулись на пояс брюк Стефана, он нахмурился, а потом и вовсе сел, недовольно кривя губы. Стефан сглотнул; сейчас Деймон был так похож на себя обычного, того человека, рядом с которым он провел так мало времени, но который успел стать его частью. Деймон тоже мог внезапно успокоиться и оставить его в покое, задумавшись над чем-то; другое дело, что подобное происходило не так уж часто, но сейчас… Даже то, как он опустил плечи, все это было таким родным, что отступившая было тоска вновь сжала сердце Стефана.  
Он встал и снял штаны. Когда пряжка звякнула об пол, Деймон поднял на него нечитаемый взгляд, но Стефан уже опустился перед ним на колени. Он провел рукой по его щеке, и языки пламени потянулись к его пальцам, ласково обвили запястье, и тепло, которое дарил этот огонь, вновь выгнало боль изнутри Стефана.  
— Я не понимаю тебя, человек, — глухо прорычал Деймон. Его рука легла на шею Стефана, притягивая его ближе.  
— И не надо, — качнул головой Стефан.  
— Ты сам напрашиваешься, — предупредил Деймон, оскаливаясь. Стефан усмехнулся и осторожно освободился из железной хватки.  
Когда его губы сомкнулись на члене Деймона, тот коротко рыкнул, и его когти вонзились в плечи Стефана. Он снова заурчал, словно кот, толкаясь вперед, чтобы глубже погрузиться в это восхитительное тепло. Стефан послушно расслабил горло, пропуская член Деймона глубже, позволяя ему делать то, что он хочет. А потом Деймон словно потерял к нему интерес, даже его урчание смолкло. Стефан попробовал было отстраниться, но Деймон придержал его за плечи, не позволяя ни выпустить свой член изо рта, ни вернуться к прерванному было занятию.Стрендж мысленно усмехнулся и принялся ласкать ласкать губами головку, наблюдая из-под ресниц, как меняется лицо Деймона. Оно словно потемнело, и без того резкие черты лица заострились еще больше, а по подбородку текла струйка крови: он сам себе так сильно прикусил губу, что даже не заметил этого. Стефану хотелось слизать эту кровь, как до этого Деймон слизывал его собственную, но тот не позволял ему пошевелиться. Наконец, Деймону, кажется, наскучила эта медлительность, он дернул Стефана обратно, вновь глубоко вгоняя свой член в его рот, и кончил.  
Отстранившись, Стефан поднялся с колен и, за пару шагов преодолев расстояние до бассейна, погрузился в теплую воду. Внутри все сжималось от смутного ожидания того, что должно последовать; он не сомневался, что Деймон придет к нему — и оказался прав. Он не выдержал и минуты, вода шумно плеснула на пол, когда Деймон скользнул в бассейн и прижался к нему.  
— Ты полон странностей, — прошептал он на ухо Стефану, и тот вздрогнул, когда острые клыки задели кожу.  
Одна рука Деймона под водой сжала его член, а вторая, погладив бедро, скользнула между ягодиц, находя анус и потирая его. Стефан глубоко вздохнул и развел ноги, позволяя Деймону протолкнуть внутрь пальцы. Когти должны были оставлять глубокие царапины, но Стефан не чувствовал боли, вода внезапно стала совсем горячей, Стефану казалось, что его кости плавятся, что он тает в руках Деймона, и это было так привычно, что он невольно сморгнул слезы.  
Деймон внезапно оказался за его спиной, его пальцы выскользнули из Стефана, чтобы в следующий момент смениться членом. Стефан выгнулся в его руках и застонал, это было слишком хорошо, Деймон просто тяжело дышал ему в шею, удерживая Стефана за бедра на месте. Он не двигался, и у Стефана мелькнула мысль, что он боится сорваться. Потом одна рука Деймона сжала член Стефана, принимаясь неторопливо дрочить, но сам он оставался неподвижным. Стефан со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы и попытался двинуться сам, потому что это было невыносимой пыткой. Его тело было слишком расслабленно, чтобы справится с накатывавшим волнами возбуждением.  
— Пожалуйста, — простонал Стефан. — Пожалуйста, — он вновь выгнулся, роняя голову на плечо Деймону. На мгновение их взгляды встретились, и в следующую секунду Деймон резко вскинул бедра, вставляя Стефану, а потом так же быстро вышел из него. У Стефана вырвался вздох облегчения, когда Деймон принялся жестко вбиваться в него. Вода выплескивалась на берег, их уже окружало облако пара, тело Стефана горело, потому что Деймон не останавливался. Получив разрешение, он словно отпустил себя, но при этом его жестокость не переходила границ, она была именно тем, чего жаждал Стефан, и он был готов признать, что хочет большего. Деймон словно читал его мысли: на мгновение он отстранился, наклонил Стефана над бортиком ванны и вновь вошел в него, глубже и сильнее, чем до этого.  
Стефан плохо помнил, что было дальше, бешеное наслаждение захлестнуло его с головой, лишая способности думать. Придя в себя, он обнаружил, что полулежит в руках Деймона по шею в воде, и тот задумчиво водит кончиками когтей по его животу.  
— Мне понравилось, — прошептал Деймон, заметив, что Стефан очнулся. Одна его рука скользнула ниже и вновь сжала все еще твердый член Стефана.  
— Мне тоже, — согласился Стефан; он со свистом выпустил воздух, когда Деймон большим пальцем потер головку его члена. Шевелиться не хотелось, хотелось лежать так дальше, наслаждаясь теплом и сильными уверенными движениями.  
Деймон повернул его к себе за подбородок, целуя, подчиняя себе, и Стефан был готов ему подчиняться, делать все, что он хочет, если он и дальше будет таким. Если он позволит Стефану вернуть ему душу.  
Когда он кончил, Деймон довольно заурчал у него над ухом.  
— Ты нравишься мне, — демон потерся о ягодицы Стефана вновь стоящим членом.  
— Да, — просто согласился тот, приподнимаясь, чтобы Деймон мог вновь в него войти.  
На этот раз он двигался мучительно медленно; яркая волна возбуждения схлынула, унося с собой потребность в немедленном утолении животной страсти. Деймон мягко толкался в него бедрами, скользя руками по телу; сейчас в нем не было ничего от того демона, каким он был недавно. Стефан не чувствовал особого возбуждения, он был слишком вымотан после огромного выброса адреналина. Горячая вода только усиливала этот эффект, все его мышцы были расслаблены настолько, что он почти не ощущал движений Деймона внутри, только короткие вспышки удовольствия, когда тот задевал простату.  
Стефан прерывисто выдохнул, когда Деймон сжал его полувозбужденный член, не прекращая своих размеренных движений. Но его рука не двигалась, а вскоре второй он сильнее прижал к себе Стефана и кончил, вцепившись зубами ему в плечо.  
— Спасибо, — Деймон коротко поцеловал его в укушенное плечо.  
Стефан отстранился и положил голову на бортик бассейна. Мысли были вялыми; краем глаза он заметил, что Деймон устроился в противоположном конце бассейна и что-то мурлычет себе под нос. Этот Деймон так часто напоминал ему огромного кота, что неуместные на первый взгляд порывы почесать его за ухом постепенно переставали казаться Стефану такими странными.  
Вздохнув, он вылез из воды, промокнул волосы полотенцем и накинул халат. Деймон следил за ним немигающим взглядом, а потом фыркнул и по подбородок погрузился в воду.

Когда в воздухе раздался мелодичный перезвон сигнала тревоги,Стефан настороженно вскинул голову. Кто мог найти их тут, да еще и так, что его магический барьер посчитал это опасным? Будь это простые смертные, магия просто увела бы этих людей в сторону, но подобный сигнал обозначал прорыв зашиты.  
Стефан вбежал в залу, откуда шел сигнал тревоги, одновременно с Деймоном, и застыл на пороге. Посреди полустертого круга призыва, через который сюда пришел Деймон, подбоченившись, стояла Сатана. Она недовольно постукивала носком сапога по каменной плите, щурясь на полосы света, которые проникали в залу сквозь дыры в крыше.  
Спиной Стефан почувствовал, как напрягся Деймон. Он обернулся; демон стоял, хищно оскалившись. Его ноздри чуть подрагивали, но на лице отпечатались недоумение и сомнение.  
— Добрый день, — протянула Сатана, не двигаясь. — Вы забрались в такую глушь, что я с трудом смогла вас найти.  
— Ты вообще не должна была попасть сюда, — нахмурившись, заметил Стефан.  
— В этот круг вписано мое имя. И тут родная мне кровь, доктор, я, наверное, единственная, кто может попасть сюда. Вы хоть знаете, откуда выдернули Деймона? — услышав свое имя, демон глухо зарычал. Его явно беспокоило присутствие Сатаны, и неясность ситуации его злила, как злило все непонятное.  
— Видите, доктор, он чует во мне родню кровь, но не доверяет. Не помнит. Рядом с вами он стоит, словно прирученное животное, — и это мой великий брат. Он не помнит и вас, но идет на чистом инстинкте. Вы сомневаетесь, что он вернется? У вас нет права сомневаться. Это у меня есть полное право обижаться, ведь чтобы перебить кровную связь демонов нужно что-то куда более сильное, чем благожелательность после секса.  
— Кто она? — отрывисто спросил Деймон, обращаясь к Стефану. Монолог Сатаны явно произвел на него впечатление, но внешне он никак это не проявлял. Но было что-то такое… Что было в прежнем Деймоне, что Стефан мог читать без слов, и что теперь возвращалось.  
— Твоя сестра. Ее зовут Сатана, в честь вашего отца, — вполголоса ответил он, оборачиваясь к демону. — У вас... были странные отношения, но, кажется, неплохие.  
— Эй, я все еще здесь! — резко окрикнула их Сатана. — Невежливо, мальчики, так вести себя с дамой.  
Деймон зарычал, показывая клыки.  
— О, да ладно, меня ты этим не испугаешь, большой сердитый мальчик, — фыркнула Сатана. — Можно я уже выйду отсюда, доктор? Вы знаете, я могла бы помочь. В прошлый раз пока я не пришла, вы мялись по углам, как два девственника и не знали, что делать и куда засовывать, — Сатана широко ухмыльнулась и откинула смоляные волосы за спину.  
— О чем она? — медленно спросил Деймон. Он подчеркнуто обращался только к Стефану. Тот видел, что Сатана... смущала его, и это было даже немного забавно. В памяти отчетливо вспыли воспоминания о первых днях, которые он провел у Деймона после побега из плена у Дума, когда они трахались за стеной, и это вызывало у него боль где-то глубоко внутри, хотя тогда Стефан не имел никакого права ни на что.  
Стефан позволил этому воспоминанию ускользнуть, подтолкнул его к Деймону. Путы, которыми он его опутал, все еще были ослаблены после того, как они... были в купальне, но это было больше неважно. Один из рубежей уже был пройден. Деймон поймал его мысли, усвоил в мгновение ока и прищурился.  
— Да бросьте, — резкий голос Сатаны разрушил то, что начинало зарождаться между ними. — Доктор. Сентиментальность, чувства, вы слишком терпеливы для нас.  
— Ох, — раздраженно потер переносицу Стефан. — Ладно.  
Он махнул рукой, и Сатана в мгновение ока преодолела расстояние, разделявшее ее и Деймона. Ее пальцы легко коснулись его щеки, и Стефан знал, что в другое время она поцеловала бы его в губы, но сейчас просто стояла рядом и смотрела в глаза. Стефан видел чудовищное напряжение, которое испытывал Деймон, что демон усилием воли заставляет себя оставаться на месте, хотя ему безумно хочется оттолкнуть Сатану, потому что она нарушила то, что он уже почти был готов назвать спокойствием.

Появление Сатаны мало что изменило в уже сложившемся укладе их жизни. Какое-то время она пыталась быть деятельной, но вскоре сдалась под мягким, не высказываемым, но вполне ощутимым осуждением Стефана.  
— Почему? — прямо спросила Сатана, когда в очередной раз поймала его взгляд.  
— Я... — Стрендж поколебался. — Деймон-демон у нас уже есть. Я хочу вернуть человека. Ты куда больше создание преисподней, чем он был когда-либо, и то влияние, которое ты на него оказываешь... Оно не то.  
— Вы ревнуете? — насмешливо вскинула бровь Сатана.  
— Нет, — немного резко ответил Стефан. — Прости, — он потер переносицу. — Я просто устал. Последние месяцы были тяжелыми.  
— Я пошутила, — смягчившись, ответила Сатана. — У меня фиговое чувство юмора. Да, я... В детстве, я знаю, он рассказывал вам про свое детство, я проводила много времени с отцом, а он — молился в углу своей комнаты. Тогда я считала его слабаком. А теперь он настоящий демон, а я отчаянно хочу, чтобы вы смогли вернуть мне моего брата, такого, каким я его любила. Забавно, я никогда раньше не говорила этого.  
— Смерть меняет вещи, — Стефан слабо улыбнулся. — Я тоже раньше не знал, что могу нарушать правила направо и налево.  
— Да уж. Не такой уж непорочный святой из вас получился, доктор.  
Тогда их разговор закончился какой-то бессмысленной болтовней. Отдаленно это было похоже на то, как Стефан проводил время с Вандой, но совсем по-другому. Как нельзя было сравнивать огонь с землей, так нельзя было сравнивать этих двух женщин в его жизни. Тем более, Сатана была скорее женщиной из жизни Деймона, той жизни, которая была потеряна. И сейчас Сатана тоже чувствовала себя немного потерянной; Стефан видел это в ее глазах, когда она шутила, когда пыталась вести себя как обычно, но глаза выдавали ее. Наверное, все, кто видел ее, не замечали этого, Сатана была прекрасной актрисой. Но Стефан видел в них тоже, что и в своем отражении.

Может быть, это был закономерный результат его действий, а может, появление Сатаны было толчком, но однажды Деймон вошел пришел к Стефану. Некоторое время он по привычке стоял и молча смотрел, а потом сел рядом, прислонился затылком к стене и закрыл глаза. Он долго не говорил ни слова, и Стефан ждал, когда это напряженное молчание закончится чем-нибудь.  
— Было такое утро, — когда Деймон заговорил, Стефан видел, как тщательно он подбирает слова, — когда ты готовил ему. Кажется, блины, — он нахмурился. — А потом... — он протянул руку и коснулся щеки Стефана.  
 _— Знаешь, — буркнул Деймон. — Кажется, я кое-то понял только что.  
— М? — протянул Стефан, чуть поворачиваясь к нему боком и не забывая следить одним глазом за плитой.  
— Я понял, что такое любовь, — пояснил Хеллштром. — Это когда кто-то в твоих пижамных штанах, которые ты сроду не носил, готовит тебе завтрак в твоей кухне. Эй, Стефан, у тебя молоко убежало!.. Вот блин, теперь надо это отмывать.  
Стрендж стоял, зажав в руке ложку, жидкое тесто капало с нее на пол. Деймон подошел к нему, отобрал ложку, выключил плиту и прижал Стефана к себе.  
— Похуй на все, если честно, — прошептал Деймон ему на ухо. — На демонов, на твое чувство вины, на мировые катаклизмы, на концы света... Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом._  
Когда картинка перед глазами погасла, Стефан не знал, что сказать. Он видел вопрос в глазах Деймона, знал, что тот ждет ответа, но голос отказывал ему, словно Стефан молчал слишком долго и разучился говорить.  
— Это было? — спросил,наконец, Деймон.  
Стефан кивнул, все еще не зная, что сказать.  
— Мне все время кажется, что кто-то стучит в мою голову. Но стук в дверь, — Стефан не сдержал широкую улыбку, — стук в дверь — это неправильно. А сегодня это просто появилось в моей голове. Раньше я думал, что это твоя магия, Стефан, — Деймон явно не осознавал, что назвал его по имени, — но теперь мне кажется, что это что-то внешнее. Сейчас я словно возвращаюсь сам к себе.  
— Так и есть. Ты начинаешь понимать, для чего я призвал тебя?  
— Я больше не злюсь, — согласился Деймон. — Я все еще многого не понимаю, но... Я чувствую себя на распутье, и мне необходимо сделать выбор. Меня словно толкает то в одну сторону, то в другую, но сейчас, рядом с тобой, я чувствую спокойствие. Ты словно маяк, который ведет меня.  
Стефан сжал его руку, не зная, что сказать. Деймон выглядел уязвимым, но в этой уязвимости был животный инстинкт драться до последнего. Он не сдался бы так просто, и так просто не принял бы свою зависимость от кого-то.  
Деймон Хеллштром... гордый язвительный сукин сын, который только что еще раз признался ему в любви, открыв свои чувства.  
— Ты помнишь, с чего все началось? — тихо спросил Стефан.  
— Нет, — скрипнув зубами, признался Деймон. — Я... все слишком запутано.  
— Когда я был на границе смерти, из всех возможных мест, где можно было бы получить помощь, я пришел к тебе; тогда мы были просто знакомыми, и к тому же незадолго до этого ты предал меня и моих товарищей.  
— Глупый поступок, старик, — фыркнул Деймон.  
— Но ты спас меня, — возразил Стефан.  
Он окончательно снял с Деймона все заклинания. В них больше не было смысла; чтобы быть собой, тому нужна была свобода выбора, а магия подавляла его волю и стремление возродиться.  
Деймон придвинулся к нему чуть ближе и принялся сосредоточенно распускать шнуровку на вороте рубашки. Когда с этим было покончено, он поочередно расстегнул пуговицы на манжетах, а после потянул рубашку наверх. Стефан послушно поднял руки, помогая ему снять с себя одежду.  
— Ковер, — пробормотал Деймон, кладя руку на шрам на груди Стефана. Тот не шевелился и не сводил с Деймона взгляда.  
— Ты сжег его.  
Вместо ответа Деймон надавил ладонью на шрам сильнее, и Стефан послушно опустился спиной на кровать. Возможно, все дело было в воспоминании, а может, он просто слишком сильно хотел этого, но что-то было иначе. В том, как вел себе Деймон, в его жестах, — он был другим, куда больше человеком, чем демоном сейчас.  
Деймон раздевал его с какой-то удивительной самоотдачей. Он методично снял со Стефана сапоги, потом аккуратно расстегнул штаны и потащил их вниз. В какой-то момент Стефан почувствовал себя не то манекеном, не то маленьким ребенком, которого заботливо раздевают пред сном. Когда теплые руки легли ему на бедра, легонько царапая кожу кончиками когтей, когда он поймал горящий взгляд алый глаз, откровенно говорящий, что никакого сна сейчас не будет. Деймон быстро облизал губы и наклонился над Стефаном.  
— Я помню шрамы на твоих руках, — прошептал он ему на ухо. — Помню, как вокруг нас таял снег, но не помню, когда это было.  
— Ты вспомнишь, — пообещал Стефан.  
Усмехнувшись, Деймон поцеловал его. Это было простое короткое прикосновение губ; никаких порезов, никакой крови. Когда Деймон опустился и взял в рот его член, Стефан прерывисто выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Возбуждение накатывало на него легкими волнами, словно морские волны на берег в штиль. Деймон что-то проурчал, не отрываясь от своего занятия, и развел ноги Стефана в стороны, чтобы ему было удобнее. Он отстранился и сжал член Стефана в руке, согревая его своим дыханием и легко задевая головку губами.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он прямо. — Скажи мне.  
— Тебя, всего, — это не было мучительным признанием, Стефан давным-давно осознал все свои желания.  
— Только поэтому ты решил вернуть меня с того света? Ради этого терпел все это время?  
— Я имею ввиду не только тело, но и душу, — Стефан прерывисто выдохнул, когда Деймон сильнее сжал пальцы.  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно мягко согласился Деймон. Через мгновение его рука вновь сменилась ртом. Языки пламени лизнули бедра Стефана, не причиняя боли, но многократно усиливая возбуждение. Штиль превратился в шторм, захлестнувший Стефана с головой. Он отчетливо воспринимал происходящее, словно все его чувства разом обострились. Кровь стучала в ушах, но не могла заглушить все остальные звуки: то, как шуршало постельное белье под их телами, то, с каким звуком губы Деймона скользили по его члену, то, как он сам стонал под его прикосновениями.  
Когда Деймон отстранился, Стефан приподнялся на локте, повинуясь предчувствию. Демон улыбался ему, и это была описанная многочисленными христианскими книгами улыбка дьявола.  
— Я не знаю, как отдать тебе то, Стефан, что уже твое, — эти слова шли не от того, кто сейчас был перед Стефаном, а от того, кто сгорел в жерле вулкана. Но подобно фениксу, он переродился, и лишь его душа, неприкаянная, никак не могла найти вход в мир обратно.  
Он ничего не ответил на это; ничего не надо было отвечать, слова всегда были лишними в их отношениях.  
— Я хочу, чтобы это был ты. Никто, кроме тебя, — Деймон сел ему на колени и потерся ягодицами о его член. Он все еще улыбался, словно подначивая, и Стефан резко поддался вперед, целуя его. Одной рукой Деймон обвил его шею, а второй протянул руку Стефана себе за спину. Когда тот толкнулся пальцами в узкий проход, Деймон усмехнулся ему в губы и укусил, тут же слизал выступившую кровь.  
— Хватит, — прохрипел Деймон, разрывая их поцелуй. Он приподнялся и начал опускаться на член Стефана, упершись лбом в его лоб. Глаза Деймона сверкали, подобно алым углям, а рыжие волосы заканчивались языками пламени.  
Это не было сексом; это был момент удивительной близости, которая бывала у них раньше, и на которую не был способен демон, ведомый похотью. Стефан растворялся в жаре его тела, в его внезапно оказанном доверии, и в коротких поцелуях, которые Деймон дарил ему.  
Момента, когда он кончил, Стефан не помнил. Одна яркая вспышка удовольствия затерялась в том урагане, что бушевал внутри него. Он чувствовал руки Деймона, обнимавшие, чувствовал прикосновение горячих сухих губ к своему лицу, и все остальное казалось неважным.  
Но это воспоминание словно разрушило плотину, которая была в сознании Деймона. Теперь он то и дело подходил к Стефану и спрашивал: а так было? или так? Воспоминания возвращались к нему в хаотичном порядке, и далеко не всегда они были связаны с их общей жизнью.  
Однажды Стефан застал его у Сатаны, Деймон лежал на кровати, положив голову ей на колени, и она тихо что-то ему рассказывала. Та часть его прошлого, в которой не было Стефана, была слишком долгой, чтобы он мог обижаться или ревновать, поэтому этого ничего не было.  
— Я не понимаю, что я должен чувствовать, — поделился со Стефаном Деймон однажды. Сейчас он вел себя гораздо больше как человек, нежели демон.  
— Ты никому ничего не должен, — покачал головой Стефан. — Я просто хочу помочь тебе вернуться, — добавил он, видя вопрос в глазах Деймона.  
Тот усмехнулся и внезапно дернул Стефана на себя за ворот рубашки. Он поцеловал его в лоб, и вместе с этим прикосновением Стефан не получил никаких новых картинок, только тепло, которое разлилось по телу, сконцентрировавшись где-то за ребрами, помогая сердцу качать кровь.  
— Ты говоришь, что я никому ничего не должен, но я чувствую, что связан с тобой. Я не могу разрушить эту связь, даже если захочу. Тогда в аду, вся хуйня, через которую мы прошли, — это же было не просто так.  
— Ты вспомнил? — тихо спросил Стрендж.  
— Я помню, как меня изнасиловал Дормамму, — коротко бросил Деймон.  
Стефан чувствовал, как напряглось его тело; он не знал, что тут можно сказать. Тогда они долго отходили от случившегося вместе, но никогда не говорили об этом. Те дни были похожи на сонное оцепенение для Стефана. Начало их отношений вообще тяжело было назвать адекватным; с другой стороны, в их сумасшедшем мире супергероев начать отношения с того, что падаешь полумертвым кому-то под дверь было вполне нормально.  
— Это был Дормамму, не ты, — вдруг добавил Деймон. — Мне не за что винить тебя.  
— Ты знаешь, мы ведь никогда не говорили об этом, — Стефан закрыл глаза и на мгновение позволил себе представить, что все как раньше. Но когда острые когти впились ему в плечо, иллюзия рассеялась. Это было неважным, на самом деле, но жить прошлым было глупо, а настоящего у него все еще не было.  
— Мы можем поговорить сейчас. Стефан, я не... Я назвал тебя Стефаном? — недоуменно оборвал сам себя Деймон. У него был такой озадаченный вид, что Стефан с трудом сдержал смех.  
— И не первый раз, — он поднял голову, и их взгляды встретились. — Ты не замечал?  
— Нет, — медленно произнес Деймон. — Потому что это было так... естественно. Нормально. Словно это часть меня, — он вздохнул, потом вдруг сгреб Стефана в охапку и положил подбородок ему на плечо; для этого ему пришлось сильно сгорбиться, потому что в демоническом облике он был ощутимо выше Стефана. — Я не знаю, кто я, но я чувствую, что ты мне нужен. Я даже не помню, как мы познакомились.  
— Я могу рассказать тебе, если хочешь, — тихо предложил Стефан.  
— Нет, — неожиданно резко отказался Деймон. — Я должен сделать это сам, понимаешь? Я все должен вспомнить сам, — в его словах было столько неуместной нежности, которая совсем не вязалась с его обликом, и которой он и раньше не часто баловал Стефана. Она не вязалась с ним, как понятие «мягкость» не вяжется с ураганом. Хотя, может, сейчас Стефан просто попал в око бури.  
— Привет! — пропел Локи, запрыгивая с улицы на подоконник. Вместе с ним ворвались снежинки и морозный воздух.  
Разумеется, это был Локи. Это был самый подходящий момент для его появления, и Стефан даже не удивился тому, что не было сигнала тревоги, что Локи просто запрыгнул на окно, пройдя сквозь щиты, защищающие храм от снега. Это же был Локи: удивительным скорее было то, что он так долго сюда добирался.  
— Мелкий, — Деймон стремительно повернулся на голос и оскалился.  
— Оу, — его голос и выражение лица совсем не вязались со смыслом того, что он сказал.  
Он мягко спрыгнул с подоконника и практически подлетел к Деймону. В его глазах светилось любопытство и озадаченность; казалось, Локи было все равно до того, кем именно сейчас являлся его друг — ведь Деймон был его другом, просто с ним что-то... случилось.  
— Ты смог, — глаза Локи сияли, когда он повернулся к Стренджу. Тот был готов поклясться, что прежде такое обожание у него вызывал только сам Деймон. — Ты вернул его! Доктор Стрендж, это так круто. Как вам это удалось?  
— Потом, мелкий, — оборвал его Деймон. Неуловимым движением он сдернул с кровати покрывало и закутался в него. Стефан слышал непроизнесенное «Детям не подобает рассматривать голых мужиков, Локи, прекрати, а не то я пожалуюсь твоему старшему брату!». Он все еще предпочитал ходить обнаженным, словно одежда мешала ему. Стефан не спрашивал его ни о чем. Сатана как-то сказала, что он слишком терпелив. Что если он сам не сделает шаг вперед, то так и будет прозябать в своих высоких чувствах. Стефан был с ней не согласен, но не стал возражать: у всех есть право на свое мнение, и у всех оно может быть верным. Правда Сатаны была неправдой для него; это совершенно обыденный ход вещей, думал Стефан.  
— Но... — начал было Локи, но замолчал под пристальным взглядом Деймона и обиженно надулся.  
— Я устал, — коротко заявил Деймон. — Найди себе где-нибудь комнату и ложись спать. Завтра поговорим.  
Было видно, что Локи безумно хочется остаться и задать им миллион вопросов, это желание светилось в его глазах, но он только недовольно скривился и послушно вышел из комнаты. Вскоре из коридора донесся радостный голос Сатаны, судя по звукам, они обнимались, а потом Сатана громогласно заявила, что ведет Локи к себе болтать о жизни. Словно давала гарантию уединения для брата и его волшебника, — усмехнулся про себя Стефан. Ну, надо же.  
— На чем мы остановились? — вкрадчиво спросил Деймон, когда голоса Сатаны и Локи стихли.  
Выражение его лица вновь отчетливо говорило о том, чей он сын. Кто он на самом деле. Но это никогда не было важным, когда они были рядом. Деймон творил, что хотел, и так было всегда. Стефан помнил, как много лет назад, когда Патриция Уокер-Хеллштром сходила с ума в фамильном особняке, Деймон завел себе любовницу, хотя безумно любил свою жену. А потом она умерла. История жизни Деймона Хеллштрома была похожа на праздник абсурда, и поэтому он был истинным принцем Ада.  
— Ты не говорил, что собираешься делать дальше, — улыбнулся Стефан.  
— Отлично, момент не будет упущен, — Деймон широко ухмыльнулся, и в следующий момент уронил Стефана на кровать. Сам он лег рядом, вытянувшись вдоль стены и запустив руки в волосы Стефана, вынуждая того повернуть голову к себе. — Каждый раз, как первый, — шепнул он ему в губы прежде чем поцеловать.  
Та нежность, которую Стефану увидел в нем, сейчас она окружала его невесомым облаком. Деймон ласкал его, медленно и вдумчиво, не позволяя прикасаться к себе.  
— Я думал, у тебя больше терпения, волшебник, — шептал он ему перед новым поцелуем.  
Удовлетворение не было целью, как не стало и средством. Они уснули, так и не доведя дело до конца, переплетясь руками и ногами, и во снах Стефана к нему пришла Ванда. Она улыбнулась, поцеловала его в лоб, и что-то сказала, но Стефан не разобрал слов.

— Итак, — громко и радостно заявил Локи, когда они встретились утром. — Рассказывайте, — его глаза горели предвкушением.  
— Нечего рассказывать, — пожала плечами Сатана. — Добрый доктор придумал план, план сработал, и все, что нам остается, — ждать, пока Деймон сам оправится от того, что один долбанутый на голову дух его убил. Я ничего не пропустила, доктор Стрендж? — она повернулась к Стефану и выгнула точеную бровь.  
— Нет, — тот устало вздохнул и потер переносицу.  
— Доктор, вы покинули дом Ванды несколько месяцев назад, — Локи нахмурился.  
— Ты не говорил мне про Ванду, — Деймон ухмыльнулся и сжал под столом колено Стефана. — Я хочу узнать об этом поподробнее. Потом, — кивнул он, прежде чем Стефан успел что-либо сказать.  
Локи приподнял обе брови, отчаянно напомнив в этот момент Сатану. Он вообще был похож на нее, часто напоминая младшего брата. В общем-то, Сатана и относилась к нему, как у непутевому младшему брату. Они, — подумал Стефан, — были его новой семьей, абсолютно сумасшедшей, но все-таки семьей. И Ванда с Пьетро, и их дети — они тоже были его семьей сейчас.  
— Вам не кажется, что что-то не так?  
— Мои воспоминания нецельны, — скривился Деймон. — И я не могу сменить облик на человеческий.  
— Это странно, — Локи вновь приподнял брови. — Ну, типа, может, мы позовем Ванду? Или Билли. Мне нравится Билли.  
— Нет, — резко произнесли Стефан и Деймон в унисон. Они обменялись взглядами, а потом Деймон продолжил:  
— Сила Ванды не сделает меня собой обратно. Сама того не желая, она может превратить меня в жалкое подобие себя. Она будет хотеть как лучше, но, блядь, когда это срабатывало? Получится хуйня.  
Стефан сдержал смешок; речь Деймона была такой, каким был он сам, и все грубые выражения, которые он так любил, они были естественным продолжением его самого.  
— Братец прав, — весело добавила Сатана. — Но вообще, мелочь тоже. Сколько вы предаетесь вашим ментальным сношениям? Слишком долго. Я чую подвох от своих подземных дядюшек и прочих рогатых родственничков.  
Словно в ответ на ее слова посреди стола появился телефон и зазвонил. Это был старый дисковый телефон, оглушительная трель которого гулко отдавалась в каменных сводах древнего храма.  
— Думаю, трубку стоит взять тебе, — вполголоса обратился Деймон к Стефану. — Думаю, это мой августейший отец, — он усмехнулся при этих словах.  
— Как скажешь, — под взглядом Стефана телефонный аппарат подъехал к нему. Звонок становился невыносимым, он словно проникал в сознание, вызывая дикую головную боль.  
— Да возьми ты его уже наконец, — взорвалась Сатана. — Это наверняка отец. Он любит такие фокусы.  
— Мы уже общались, — нейтральным тоном отозвался Стефан и снял трубку. — Алло.  
— Моя возлюбленная дочь абсолютно права, — вкрадчиво произнес дьявол на другом конце провода. — Странно, что вы не заподозрили это раньше, — продолжил он. — Думаю, вы уже поняли, кто в мире моем и моих детей настолько могуществен и так сильно ненавидит вас. Желаю удачи, доктор, — и в трубке раздались частые гудки.  
В комнате вновь повисла тишина. Стефану отчаянно хотелось закрыть лицо руками, чтобы спрятаться от мира хотя бы ненадолго. Весь груз ответственности, которую он постоянно нес, все ошибки, которые он совершил, — все это сейчас навалилось неподъемной тяжестью ему на плечи. После всего того, что они прошли, весь тот ад, который он хранил в себе тогда, — все это вернулось и вновь протянуло к нему руки.  
Дормамму, конечно, это всегда был он и всегда будет, — с горечью подумал Стефан. Он не успокоится, пока не уничтожит его, пока не отомстит им обоим за то, что они смогли выгнать его за пределы мироздания так надолго. Сколько раз они вставали у него на пути? А уж последний...  
Стефан начал смеяться, сначала тихо, но постепенно его смех становился громче, и в нем отчетливо звучали истерические ноты. Деймон внезапно оказался рядом, закрыв его собой от недоуменных взглядов Локи и Сатаны.  
— Мы снова справимся, Стефан, — прошептал он ему. — Срань Господня, Стефан, мы пройдем и через это тоже. Я не могу позволить какому-то ублюдочному демону забрать меняу меня. Забрать меня у тебя. Пускай я не помню всего, но я помню, что мы надрали зад ему в прошлый раз. Просто теперь моя очередь нести в себе его злость.  
— О, дедуля. Что, правда? — скривилась Сатана. — Это даже скучно. Но зато можно пафосно сказать что-нибудь в духе «о, наш ад всегда с нами» или что-нибудь такое.  
— Это несмешно, — неожиданно сердито буркнул Локи. — Что именно он сделал?  
— Думаю, когда Деймон погиб и переродился... Дормамму один из сильнейших существующих темных созданий. Его сила равна старым богам, не тем, что мы сейчас знаем и кто, подобно Тору и Локи находятся среди нас, но тем, что были перед ними, теми, чьих имен мы даже не можем назвать. Думаю, когда ты находился на грани, он вмешался в твой разум. Если бы профессор Ксавье был жив, я бы направился к нему, но в мире не осталось телепатов подобной силы. Да и потом, я не уверен, что телепатия тут поможет.  
Стефан никогда не обращал внимания на свой возраст, но сейчас он чувствовал себя так, как чувствует обычный человек, прожив восемьдесят лет. Руки Деймона на его плечах дрогнули, а потом тот притянул его к себе еще ближе. От него пахло серой и хмелем, и этот запах, такой привычный, успокаивал.  
— Когда-нибудь я добью этого ублюдка окончательно, — выплюнул Деймон. — Сукин сын, он ответит мне за все.  
— Окей, но что нам делать?— Локи подпер кулаком подбородок. — Если в голове Деймона кто-то покопался, нам явно нужен специалист по мозгам, — Локи покрутил пальцем у виска.  
— Нам нужен кто-то, кому мы можем доверять, — резко ответила Сатана. — Где гарантии, что после вмешательства не станет хуже?  
— Я хочу побыть один.  
Деймонотстранился от Стефана и вышел на улицу. Когда он распахнул дверь, в комнату ворвалось завывание ветра, похожее на вой диких собак, которых разбудил плач ребенка.  
— Ванда, — вновь повторил Локи. — Нам нужна Ванда, — и он пристально посмотрел на Стефана. — Да бросьте, она может просто сказать «никакогоДормамму», и все будет хорошо. Он сам все вспомнит. Она же не будет говорит «я хочу, чтобы Деймон стал таким, каким я хочу». Она просто ну, поможет ему.  
— Когда это предлагаешь ты, я не верю в то, что все будет хорошо, — фыркнула Сатана. — Чувак, ты изрядно испортил себе репутацию в прошлой жизни, ты же в курсе? Даже когда ты говоришь что-то разумное, такое ощущение, что есть подвох.  
— Подвоха нет, — надулся Локи.

Деймон вернулся вечером, когда буря за стенами стихла. Он бесшумно вошел в комнату Стефана, и капли воды, которая когда-то была снегом, испарялись с его тела, окружая его белесым облаком.  
— Что ты решил? — спросил Стефан, когда Деймон подошел к нему и сел рядом и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — признался он. — Ты умный, Стефан, реши за меня.  
— Нет, не буду. Если ты все вспомнишь, то убьешь меня за это, — усмехнулся Стрендж.  
— Терпеть не могу то, что ты все время прав, — пробубнил Деймон. Он легко коснулся губами щеки Стефана. — Мелкий опять предложил позвать Ванду? Пускай приходит. Она воскресила нескольких людей, так может, она сможет воскресить меня.  
— А если Дормамму оставил ловушки? У Ванды тяжелые отношения с потусторонними вещами.  
— Та история про ее детей... Что-то такое я помню.  
— Я не буду делать ничего без твоего согласия, — качнул головой Стрендж. — Если ты абсолютно уверен, я пойду к Ванде. Но если у тебя есть хотя бы тень сомнения, то мы останемся здесь.  
— Твой мать, Стив! — взорвался Деймон. — Какого хрена ты опять превращаешься в долбанного параноика! Я сказал — делай. Так сделай, потому что я не хочу до конца своей жизни, которая обещает быть очень долгой, оставаться неполноценным неудачником!  
Вместо ответа Стефан рассмеялся, разозлив этим Деймона еще больше.  
— Сейчас мне кажется, что ты и так вернулся, и мне не надо больше ничего делать, — успокоившись, произнес он.  
— Стив, — пробормотал Деймон. Он потянулся к нему и сжал в объятиях. — Ох, Стив, ты такой придурок.  
 _Как он должен себя вести, Деймон не понимал, но смутная обида, грызшая сознание, мешала, хотелось от нее избавиться, выплеснуть эмоции.  
— Стефан, как ты не понимаешь…  
— Это ты не понимаешь, — не открывая глаз, спокойно произнес Стрендж. — Дормамму хочет воспользоваться тобой, чтобы захватить меня.  
— Что за бред, — Деймон расхохотался. — Все наоборот._  
— Наверное, ты прав, — слабо улыбнулся Стефан. — Я сделаю, как ты хочешь.  
— Завтра, — добавил Деймон.  
— Завтра, — согласился с ним Стрендж.  
Деймон опустился на кровать, увлекая за собой Стефана, и натянул на них одеяло. Стрендж быстро провалился в сон, и он был спокойным и безмятежным, напоминая ему то чувство умиротворения, которое дарили объятия Ванды. Она вновь пришла к нему в этом сне, улыбнулась и поцеловала в лоб.  
— Я жду тебя, Стефан.  
А потом он проснулся.  
За стенами храма вновь бушевала метель, а Деймон безмятежно спал, все еще прижимая его к себе. Искушение остаться с ним было слишком велико, но Стефан поборол его и осторожно высвободился из его рук и встал. Он быстро оделся, и еще несколько мгновений стоял и смотрел на то, как мерно поднимается грудь Деймона в такт его дыханию. Без пентаграммы он казался обнаженным до беззащитности. Стефан столько раз видел его без одежды, что лишь сейчас, увидев без столь привычного знака, понял, что именно отсутствие пентаграммы было той причиной, по которой Деймон не мог до конца... прийти в себя.  
— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал он, прежде чем телепортироваться.  
Квартира Ванды не изменилась. В Нью-Йорке был вечер, и с кухни доносилось бормотание телевизора. Стефан слышал, как Ванда что-то напевает себе под нос, слышал стук ножа и чувствовал запах пряностей.  
— Кто там? — стук ножа прекратился, и в следующий момент Ванда показалась в дверях кухни. Она совсем не изменилась, каштановые кудри были перехвачены на лбу тонким ремешком, а длинное красное платье спускалось до пола. — Стефан! — ее руки были в муке, заметил Стрендж, когда она стремительно пересекла коридор и обняла его. — Я так рада тебя видеть. Что привело тебя ко мне вновь?  
Он слышал в ее голосе тревогу и заботу. Ванда искренне переживала за него, и она искренне хотела ему помочь.  
— Не такое грустное дело, как в прошлый раз, — Стефан сжал ее руки, когда она отстранилась.  
— Я понимаю, что у тебя все получилось, — Ванда наклонила голову на бок, напоминая в этот момент яркую восточную птицу. — Расскажи мне все, Стефан, и я посмотрю, чем могу тебе помочь.  
Они прошли на кухню, и пока Ванда заканчивала готовить ужин, Стефан неторопливо рассказывал ей обо всем. Ванда не перебивала его, давая высказать все, что накопилось у него внутри.  
— Я не уверена, что смогу, Стефан, — она присела на соседний стул, когда он закончил, и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Но я пойду с тобой, потому что мне ужасно хочется взглянуть на человека, которому ты отдал себя без остатка.  
— Спасибо тебе, — Стрендж поцеловал ей руку. — Спасибо тебе за все, что ты сделала для нас.

Когда они вернулись, то их встретил громкий смех Сатаны. Локи метался по всем залам от рассерженного Деймона, в глазах которого отчетливо проступало выдрать паршивца ремнем по заднице. Увидев Стефана, Локи бросился к нему и спрятался за ним и Вандой.  
— Он меня обижает, — пожаловался он из безопасного места.  
— Деймон, что происходит? — обратился Стефан к подлетевшему к ним демону.  
— Этот маленький нахал, — прорычал тот в ответ. — У меня слов нет, что за дерьмо в твоей глупой голове, ребенок!  
Деймон протянул руку и легко коснулся щеки Стефана, делясь с ним воспоминанием.  
 _— Что?! — заорал Деймон. Его волосы вспыхнули, Локи окатило волной жара, который шел не столько от пламени Хеллштрома, сколько от его злости. — Ты ебанулся, мелкий, где ты такого дерьма нахватался, фу, иди вымой рот с мылом! — Деймон брезгливо скривился и сделал шаг назад.  
— Да ебать. Блядь. Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал он себе под нос, запуская пальцы в волосы. — Хорошо, Стефана нет, старику после такого сердечный приступ был бы обеспечен. Но фу. Локи. Ты же порядочный ребенок, я пожалуюсь Тору, он тебя выпорет... — Деймон осекся. — Блядь. Кажется, ты сломал мне психику. Я потребую от этой вашей всематушки компенсацию, так и знай._  
Картинка погасла, так и не прояснив причину злости Деймона.  
— Локи, что ты такого у него спросил, что он вышел из себя? — Стефан повернулся и пристально посмотрел на бога. Тот попытался спрятаться за Ванду, но она поймала его за капюшон.  
— Дорогой, у меня двое сыновей, просить у меня помощи бесполезно, — мягко произнесла она.  
— Ну... — замялся Локи. На его щеках выступил румянец, что было для него совершенно нетипично. — Я попросил посоветовать мне, как сделать так, чтобы Тор обратил на меня внимание, если вы понимаете, о чем я, — он пытался напустить на себя важный вид, но под двумя грозными взглядами — Ванды и Стефана — быстро сдулся.  
— Мы поговорим об этом позже, — сухо заметила Ванда. — Пока у меня есть более важное дело.  
Ее руки светились мягким красным светом; она пришла сюда не как Алая Ведьма, а как Ванда Максимова, босая и растрепанная цыганка. Стефану хотелось подхватить ее на руки, чтобы она не замерзла, но он не мог пошевелиться. Он беспомощно наблюдал, как она подходит к Деймону, как кладет руку ему на грудь. Он видел, как у нее на лбу выступила испарина, как шевелились ее губы, а потом была вспышка яркого света, и когда он потух, прогремел взрыв, Стефан отлетел в сторону, ударился головой и потерял сознание.

Он лежал в горячей воде, и рядом было еще более горячее тело. Затылок немилосердно болел, и попытка повернуть голову окончилась приступом головной боли.  
— Хэй, все хорошо, — сухие губы на мгновение прижались к его виску. Стефан благодарно застонал, чувствуя, как от этого бережного прикосновения боль исчезает, оставляя после себя лишь неприятные воспоминания.  
Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза — чтобы увидеть потемневшие от воды рыжие волосы, смеющиеся карие глаза и кривой оскал, который означал радостную улыбку.  
— Ты...  
— Ага. Ты напугал меня до усрачки, Стив, не делай так больше, — Деймон придвинулся к нему ближе.  
— А уж как ты меня, — слабо улыбнулся Стефан.  
— Виноват, да, сам дурак, — Деймон еще раз поцеловал его, на этот раз — в губы. — Я разрушил твой храм, прости. Только это место уцелело, гранитные своды пещер оказались что надо. С Вандой, мелким и Сатаной все в порядке. Кажется, Ванда пригласила их к себе в гости. Нас тоже звала, но я отказался.  
— Пойдем домой, — попросил Стефан. — Правда, там ужасно пыльно.  
— Как скажешь.  
Деймон вылез из бассейна и подхватил что-то с пола. Когда он выпрямился, Стефан понял, что это был его трезубец, а на груди... Ну, ладно, ему чертовски нравилась эта пентаграмма, но теперь, когда он понял ее истинное значение, она нравилась ему еще больше. Деймон помог ему выбраться, закутал в большое теплое полотенце и прижал к себе одной рукой. В следующее мгновение они уже были в маленькой квартирке на окраине Нового Орлеана, и в ней и правда было очень пыльно.  
— Ты знаешь какие-нибудь подходящие заклинания? — весело спросил Деймон, прищуриваясь. Сквозь грязные окна ярко светило солнце, и это напомнило ему первые дни пребывания Стефана у него. Сейчас он воспринимал мир отчетливее, чем когда бы то ни было, но эта грязь совсем не раздражала его. Пылинки, танцующие в полосах солнечного света, были по-своему прекрасны.  
Мир вообще кажется охуенным после того, как побудешь пару месяцев мертвым, а потом еще парочку — тупым демоном.  
— Не думаю, что я в состоянии колдовать сейчас, — Стефан присел на край кровати.  
— Тогда не жалуйся потом на аллергию на пыль, — ухмыльнулся Деймон, нависая над ним. — Потому что я очень по тебе соскучился, старик.  
— Я тоже скучал, — согласился Стефан, откидывая полотенце в сторону. — Иди сюда.  



	2. Интерлюдия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Между первой и второй частями.

Человек, которого он любит, умирает. За много тысяч километров отсюда, умирает слишком быстро, чтобы хоть что-нибудь можно было почувствовать.

Стрендж щурится на солнце; ему кажется, будто вдруг на солнце набежала тень. Но погода столь безоблачна, что он уже жалеет о том, что вернулся в особняк Мстителей в рабочем костюме, в черном жарко, и Стрендж хочется постоянно поправить воротник, который слишком сильно давит на шею. Странно, раньше ничего такого он не замечал.  
Его встречает Люк, радостно обнимает и громогласно предлагает чаю; Джессика рядом с малышкой на бедро смеется, что еще немного радостных объятий - и они останутся безо всякой магической поддержки накануне магических неприятностей, а потом какой-нибудь злопамятный рыжий демон спалит их дом дотла. Стрендж улыбается и думает на ладонь; с нее слетают крохотные бабочки и фее, и Габриэль радостно тянет к ним ручки, смеется странным детким смехом, который наполняет этот дом, с кучей переодетых супергероев, уютом.  
Внутри что-то сжимается, когда Джессика тепло улыбается ему. Стрендж вновь бросает взгляд на небо, но оно по-прежнему безоблачно, сквозь большие окна в комнату льется теплый солнечный свет. У меня что-то со зрением, думает Стрендж. Устал. Надо больше отдыхать.  
Чувство тревоги усиливается, когда они сидят с Дэнни в саду. Солнце еще греет Стренджа, когда появляется Виктория Хенд, хотя для этого нет никаких причин. В конце концов, он не Питер Паркер, с его обостренным ощущением опастности. Вокруг все настолько безмятежно, что, может, именно это и есть причина? Но потом работа, привычные заботы, - все это вытесняет тревогу, она уступает место привычной сосредоточенности. Стрендж чувствует вину, когда Виктория умирает у него на руках. Он чувствует глухую тоску, когда врывается Мария Хилл, и кажется, что солнце погасло.  
Стрендж телепортируется в единственное место, которое может быть для него оком бури - потому что адскому шторму все остальные почтительно уступают дорогу, а к яростному пламени он давно привык.  
Стрендж чувствует, как мир гаснет вслед за солнцем.

Человек, которого он любит, умер, а его даже не было рядом.


End file.
